Ciclo de Memórias
by Illy-chan H. Wakai
Summary: Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: Semana Trowa Barton. Autora: Illy-chan H. Wakai. YAOI LEMON. M-Preg, 3x2,1x5,4x6. Nove anos depois do fim da Guerra, Trowa é levado a reencontrar-se com uma pessoa... e com um passado que irá despertar e trazer à tona lembranças que ele jamais poderia imaginar ter perdido de sua memória. Cap 03 ON \o/
1. Capítulo Um

.

.

**Autora:** **Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

**Gênero:**. Yaoi, Angústia, Romance, M-Preg.

**Beta:** **Ilia Verseau**

**Censura:** NC17

**Casais:** **3X2, 1X5, 3X4 –** passado; **4X6 –** atual.

**Advertências:** Lemon; M-PREG – no passado; POV's alterados, Universo Alternativo.

**Retratações:** Os personagens principais são propriedades das empresas japonesas Soutsuu Agency e Sunrise Television. Eu não ganho nenhum dinheiro com eles.

**Aviso Extra**: Esta fic se passa nove anos após o fim da série e desconsidera completamente a série de OVAs _**"Endless Waltz".**_

**Aviso Extra 02**: **Não faço mais parte do site XYZYaoi** – saí dele em Setembro de 2008 e daqui em diante, minhas fics (YuYu & Gundam Wing) e minhas traduções (apenas Gundam Wing) só serão encontradas aqui no f.f. net, com o **Illy-chan e Grupo GW de Traduções** no meu próprio site, que logo deverei inaugurar.

.

_**3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3 x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2**_

_.__**  
**_

_**Dedicatória:**_

Esta fic é um maravilhoso presente para mim mesma, que venho fazendo há alguns meses, mas que dedico – de todo coração,  
para **Ilía Verseau**...

Por ser a mais APAIXONADA fã de Fics M-Pregs que eu conheço, e...  
Darling? Muito obrigada por durante todos estes meses, você ter escutado todos os meus projetos para esta fic, por todo o apoio que me deu...  
E por ser este Amor de Pessoa, que você é!

.

_**3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3 x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2**_

_.**  
**_

Nove anos depois do fim da Guerra das Colônias contra a Aliança da Esfera Terrestre e a pérfida OZ, Trowa – agora um agente dos Preventers, assim como Heero e Wufei – é levado, por força de uma série de acontecimentos, a re-encontrar-se com uma pessoa... e com um passado que irá despertar e trazer à tona lembranças as quais ele jamais poderia imaginar ter perdido de sua memória.

_**3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3 x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Ciclo de Memórias**

**Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

**Cap 01**

**

* * *

**.

_**Onde é que ele fora se meter? **_

Trowa Barton desligou seu carro e suspirou.

A casa que ele procurava ficava naquela região, tinha certeza. Aquele era um setor estritamente residencial daquela cidade e, apesar de ter recebido instruções claras de como chegar até ela, havia passado duas vezes pela rua sem acertar o local desejado. – O que era até compreensível: a caixa postal estava encoberta por um arbusto florido.

Uma grande quantidade de galhos se espalhava pela frente da dita casa – provenientes de duas árvores dispostas cada uma a cada lado da varanda – e ali estava ele, se deparando com tudo aquilo.

Balançando a cabeça, Trowa retirou os óculos escuros e ficou olhando para a casa, cujas formas lembravam mais um bangalô. A casa era antiga – assim como todo o bairro – pelo menos o suficiente para conservar detalhes da arquitetura usada antigamente na Terra, hoje em dia já prontamente substituída por imóveis de linhas caríssimas, e arquitetura moderna: esta tinha varanda com degraus, e um balanço em um canto, preso ao teto.

Pelo terreno ao redor da casa, conseguia ver vários tipos de flores e de plantas. Estava claro que o dono da propriedade não fazia muita discriminação na escolha... E não se preocupava em aparar a grama há semanas, a se julgar pela altura da mesma.

E assim como o excêntrico jardim, a varanda – aberta, sustentada por dois pilares – também se encontrava repleta de vasos, ao que parecia, sem ordem alguma.

Certo. Trowa não era nenhum perito em flores – mas sabia reconhecer a expressão _**"um campo florido"**_, quando dava de cara com um.

O pensamento provocou uma súbita vontade de rir, porém, o bom humor durou pouco. Sim, era verdade: o quadro inteiro – casa, árvores, jardim, plantas – formava um estilo marcante. Tão marcante quanto o dono da própria. Ao menos pelo o que ele, Trowa, conseguia lembrar.

Com cara de poucos amigos, saiu do carro de forma desajeitada – ainda não conseguia movimentar-se direito. Cortesia de sua última missão.

Fazia duas semanas que se machucara. Não se incomodava com o pulso torcido ou com o corte na perna, mas as duas costelas trincadas estavam lhe causando grande sofrimento e um transtorno ainda pior. Afinal, toda vez que respirava, lembrava-se do erro cometido e que quase lhe custara a vida.

Trowa não suportava cometer erros. E não sabia como conviver com eles, também.

Nas duas últimas semanas perdera três quilos, e as noites eram povoadas de pesadelos: uma arma subitamente apontada para ele, e um tiro atingindo-o em cheio. O contrário do que ocorrera na realidade, claro. Não que este tipo de acontecimento tivesse sido realmente pior do que os muitos com os quais já tivera que conviver durante a guerra, mas... o fato de ter sido incapaz de salvar a vida de um garoto – um rapazola tão parecido com ele próprio o fora, anos atrás – e de ele ter acabado morto, em meio a uma poça de sangue no chão, apenas por um erro seu… Era algo que vinha comendo-o vivo, devorando sua sanidade e paz, ao fazê-lo rever, rever e rever, exaustivamente, todos os seus movimentos e escolhas, na última missão.

Lady Une, que poderia – e talvez devesse – ter cassado sua licença, dera-lhe apenas uma olhada, quando ainda na cama do hospital dos Preventers e dissera: "Muito bem, Barton. Não quero ver sua cara pelas próximas seis semanas. Faça as malas, arranje uma mulher – ou um cara, tanto faz – e suma. Se você não tem consciência da pressão sob a qual você anda vivendo, _**Agente Shadow**_**...(1) EU** tenho."

Obviamente, tê-la dizendo isto ladeada por Heero e Wufei, só fez piorar ainda mais as coisas. Já imaginava que a reação da superiora haveria de ser algo do tipo – mas estivera secretamente contando com os ex-companheiros de guerra, e agora parceiros de trabalho nos Preventers – para conseguir uma substancial diminuição do tempo de licença. Esperança essa que, obviamente, já não existia mais.

E fora assim que seu período de castigo começara.

Ambos – Heero e Wufei – porém, não o deixaram abandonado à culpa. À sua maneira discreta, determinada e silenciosa, os dois orientais apareciam freqüentemente em seu apartamento quase todas as noites, ora trazendo-lhe mantimentos, ora apenas para fazer-lhe companhia: Wufei e ele jogando cartas, enquanto Heero passava horas e horas a digitar relatórios e mais relatórios em seu laptop.

Seu estado de espírito, claro, não enganara seus amigos.

Essa situação – armistício, melhor dizendo – durou ainda praticamente uma semana, até certa noite Heero dizer, quebrando sua concentração exagerada no jogo com Wufei:

"Por quanto tempo mais você ainda vai deixar isto te corroer por dentro, Trowa?" – sem esperar resposta, continuou: – "Fique sabendo que, se você não reagir contra isso logo, eu mesmo encontrarei algo para você fazer."

_**Dito e feito.**_

Quatro dias depois, Heero Yuy viera-lhe com "algo" para fazer: procurar informações a respeito do paradeiro de uma pessoa 'tecnicamente', desaparecida.

Requisitante: Duo Maxwell.

A vontade que Trowa sentira de estrangular o japonês fora tentadora. Afinal, ele precisava tanto dos problemas de outras pessoas, quanto de outra costela trincada.

Infelizmente, ele, Heero, Wufei, Duo e Quatre, conheciam-se há anos – desde a época em que arriscavam suas vidas lutando contra a OZ pela libertação das Colônias. Era inevitável que uma amizade criada debaixo de lutas, explosões e tiros de Móbile Suits – e tão antiga – não deixasse algumas dívidas morais. Assim, apesar de não gostar da idéia, Trowa concordara em procurar o ex-piloto Gundam.

O próprio Wufei, por sua vez, dissera-lhe haver mais alguns outros detalhes que o antigo parceiro gostaria de explicar, pessoalmente.

Afinal de contas, insistira o chinês, quanto tempo levaria para que ele ouvisse as últimas informações de Maxwell? Quinze? Vinte minutos?

E então... Lá estava ele – Trowa Barton, ex-piloto Gundam, ex-terrorista, agora Agente Shadow dos Preventers, prestes a se encontrar de novo com um ex-colega que não via há anos – e para fazer-lhe um favor.

Endireitando o corpo, Trowa subiu os degraus da varanda. Não era uma tarefa fácil, haja vista tantos jarros e plantas, mas... Bateu à porta.

Enquanto esperava que alguém atendesse, ficou olhando sua imagem refletida no vidro.

A camisa ensacada, de botões, e a calça jeans azul-escura cobriam a maioria dos ferimentos – mas seu rosto era o de alguém que acabara de sofrer um acidente: apesar de já terem se passado duas semanas, ainda se encontrava inchado e mesmo sua franja castanha, caindo por cima dos olhos, não conseguia esconder a contento um hematoma em sua têmpora direita e a pele do rosto ainda estava levemente azulada em alguns pontos.

Suspirou. Odiava estar precisando ser _**'social'**_. Ainda mais com o fulano em questão... Na melhor das hipóteses, ficava todo sem graça quando acontecia de esbarrar com Duo – tanto durante o final da guerra; quanto após a mesma. Além de que, esse estava longe de ser um dos seus melhores dias: a cabeça, o nariz, o pulso esquerdo, as costelas... **tudo** doía.

Estava prestes a bater novamente, quando a porta enfim foi aberta.

Abriu a boca para dizer um cumprimento qualquer, mas de repente ficou mudo.

Viu um sorriso "Marca Registrada Maxwell" ser dirigido a ele de uma forma tão aberta, que ele sentiu o fôlego sumir.

_**Algo**_ estava errado.

_**Sim, o tempo passara.**_

Um mais alto, corpo mais forte, alguns anos mais velho, os cabelos castanhos ainda imensos e presos em sua longa trança, e olhos violetas sem igual, Duo Maxwell em carne e osso estava à sua frente – exatamente depois de... quantos anos, mesmo?

**O suficiente... **

... para que ele sentisse o mundo – inexplicável e absurdamente, sumir.

Duo vestia uma enorme camiseta amarela que se enganchava nos quadris, enroscando-se no cós da calça jeans azul-clara que usava, e estava descalço.

"**TROWA!"** – avançou um passo à frente, para melhor receber o outro rapaz: **-"Há quanto tempo, homem !" **

Como é que um homem – costelas trincadas ou não – conseguia respirar direito, depois de ser engolido pelo abraço de um furacão humano de um metro e setenta e cinco?

Um segundo de calor. Quente, vibrante... que transmitia paz. E uma sensação estranha... esquisita... _**O abraço de Duo**_.

Uma angústia invadiu Trowa de repente, deixando-o zonzo.

"_**Agora não!",**_ pensou. **Lapsos**. Odiava absolutamente quando isso acontecia.

O calor se foi, tão rápido quanto chegou, e o furacão humano começou a tagarelar, como de seu feitio. Ou como as lembranças lhe diziam. O que podia confiar delas, claro.

"Minha nossa, cara!" – Duo começou. Ele olhou mais atentamente para o moreno, prestando-lhe atenção em seu corpo inteiro e disse, após solta-lo: – "Bem que o Heero me avisou que você ia estar parecendo alguém que tinha sido atropelado por um caminhão! Ou pelo menos, foi o que eu imaginei, pelo o que ele mencionou a respeito do estrago."

Calmamente, Trowa começou: "Eu estou be..."

"Você chegou na hora, hein?" – Duo brincou, com outro sorriso desconcertante: – "Já eu, acho que não devo ter sido pontual nem mesmo para nascer, se quer saber."

"Na verdade, eu me atrasei um pou..."

"Eu tento, juro! Mas só consegui chegar em casa faz 15 minutos – por causa da aplicação de uma prova de última hora, e... Eu sou professor de _**'História da Terra e das Colônias'**_, agora – os rapazes te contaram isso?" – em meio ao ataque verbal, Duo piscou e virando-se, fez um gesto largo convidando-o a entrar, seu jeito descontraído afastando a rígida postura militar do outro.

Duo não parecia muito impressionado – de fato, parecia não ter notado Trowa por completo ainda, já que seus olhos violetas focalizavam apenas os ferimentos, como se tentando descobrir os que existiam por baixo dos disfarces da roupa e postura, analisando-os, catalogando-os. Velhos hábitos custavam, mesmo, a morrer.

Foi quando ele notou o verdadeiro motivo da esquiva de Duo em olhá-lo de frente: apesar de bem ocultada e escondida, a expressão de pena nos olhos violetas era tanta, que ofendeu Trowa.

Certo – ele estava mais velho também, e um pouco acabado por causa daquele maldito acidente na missão... mas ele ainda não era nenhum inválido, droga.

Aceitou o cumprimento de Duo, apertando a mão estendida, com a intenção de se mostrar firme e seguro de si. A mão do outro não tremeu – ao contrário, transmitia boas-vindas e força, ao mesmo tempo em que o puxava para mais dentro da casa.

"OK, OK, vamos entrando, vamos entrando! Tá com calor? A única bebida mais forte que eu tenho em casa é refrigerante, mas também tenho alguma limonada na geladeira... e olhe que elas são feitas nas vezes que o Fei ou o Heero acabam tendo pena do meu estômago, quando vêem para cá. Topa um refri?"

"Gosto, mas..."

"Céus, cara, não se incomode em ser educado ou formal, comigo. Sou o Duo, certo? Se não gosta, é só dizer, OK?"

Trowa tenta novamente:

"Eu gosto de refrigerante, mas..."

Os olhos de ambos se encontraram.

Violetas e verde-jade.

Trowa sentiu-se estranho – como se... acuado por alguma coisa.

Adiantando-se, a voz de Duo volta a ecoar no recinto:

"Ótimo, um problema resolvido, então!" – virando-se para a cozinha, Duo pára, e voltando o rosto por cima do ombro, diz: – "Hã... Será que você pode fazer de contas que _**não está**_ vendo toda essa bagunça?"

Os olhos verdes de Trowa percorrem por toda a sala, e dando levemente de ombros, ele diz:

"Parece tudo Ok, para mim."

Duo ergue uma sobrancelha, murmurando: "Sei." – como se não acreditasse no que o outro acabara de dizer. E como mudando de idéia, Duo volta-se para o amigo, dizendo que _**"iria deixá-lo à vontade."**_, antes de se afastar para ir pegar os refrigerantes.

Antes que Trowa percebesse, já estava sentado na sala – numa poltrona daquelas fundas – e com os pés em cima do centro da mesa.

E Duo? Ele estava de volta à cozinha... falando.

Durante o curto espaço de tempo em que este esteve na cozinha, Trowa passou a mão no rosto. E espantou-se: estava sorrindo!

Realmente, o jeito descontraído de Duo continuava o mesmo de antigamente; ao que parecia, ele não mudara muito com o passar dos anos. Ou mesmo que a passagem do tempo o tivesse marcado, não havia sido de forma suficiente para lhe sufocar o espírito.

Duo voltou da cozinha trazendo duas latas de refrigerante geladas e _**ainda**_ falando. Deus sabia sobre o que ele falava agora, mas sem sombra de dúvidas, deveria ser algo a respeito dos outros pilotos. Apesar de toda aquela conversa inconseqüente, ele vira rapidez, percepção, e sensibilidade naqueles... sempre estranhos, olhos violetas. Olhos que faziam alguém pensar em...

Banindo tais pensamentos inoportunos da mente, Trowa baixou o olhar para o chão.

Na mesma hora, Duo colocou a latinha ao seu lado – a tal que ele vinha tentando dizer não queria – e... ficou repentinamente ali parado no meio da sala, como que indeciso sobre alguma coisa. Respondendo à indagação muda no olhar de Trowa, que voltara a erguer os olhos ao vê-lo agir de forma tão atípica, ele falou:

"Bem... é que eu não tenho nada para oferecer junto com o refrigerante, mas..."

"Duo."

Fazendo-o parar no meio da explicação, e finalmente olhar direto para si.

"O que é?"

"Não precisa."

Indeciso, ele ainda tentou:

"Posso sair para comprar algo, se quiser. A loja de conveniências é aqui pert..."

Um leve menear de cabeça o faz jogar ainda uma última cartada:

"Tem certeza? É que eu..."

"Tenho." A voz rouca e levemente divertida de Trowa garantiu-lhe.

Duo passou uma mão pela franja, desarrumando os fios. Mais tranqüilo, endireitou os ombros e respirou fundo.

"OK, cara. Então vamos começar." – diz, sentando-se no sofá à frente de Trowa, descansando os cotovelos em cima dos joelhos. Fixando os olhos nos do moreno, começa: "Eu estou muito agradecido por você ter vindo, Trowa. Muito mesmo. Sinceramente, eu tive medo que..." – em algum lugar da casa, o telefone tocou. Duo fechou os olhos e soltou um palavrão.

"Tudo bem. Vá atender."

Duo balançou a cabeça, negando-se:

"Aposto que este telefone é endemoniado: ele sabe o momento EXATO que eu entro em casa, ou quando estou tomando banho para tocar!" – e continuou, irritado: "Vai parar num minuto, é só ignorar. Eu pensei em tirá-lo do gancho antes de você chegar, mas eu estava tão apressado, que esqueci. Sinto muito."

"Vá atender, Duo." – insistiu Trowa.

"Não. O nosso assunto é mais urgente."

"E nós _**vamos**_ conversar sobre ele; mas seu telefonema pode ser importante, também. Eu não vou a lugar algum. Garanto." – Fazendo um gesto com a cabeça, Trowa apontou para o lado de que vinha o barulho do telefone. – "Vá atender, está tudo bem."

Duo ainda hesitou, mas o toque cretinamente insistente do aparelho acabou por convencê-lo. O telefone ficava na cozinha, porém o fio era longo o bastante para permitir a Duo passar de um aposento para o outro. Pelo teor da conversa, Trowa deduziu que fosse um dos seus alunos, pois falavam sobre textos e notas. Menos de cinco minutos depois de iniciada a conversa, Duo já estava com o fio enrolado várias vezes ao redor de si.

Novamente Trowa se flagrou sorrindo sem sentir...

... e desta vez, irritou-se bastante.

À procura de algo para distraí-lo, seus olhos voltaram a passear pelo ambiente da sala, desta vez num julgamento crítico deliberado.

O estilo de vida de uma pessoa reflete, por vezes, seu caráter. E a se basear pela sensação que Duo haveria de lhe pedir algo que ele provavelmente não gostaria de fazer, Trowa franziu o cenho. Sempre que a ética profissional estava envolvida, ele nunca baixava a guarda, assim como Wufei, ou Heero. E apesar de já conhecer Duo há a tantos anos, existiam... muitas coisas sobre o americano, que ele não lembrava mais.

A bem da verdade, para ser sincero consigo mesmo, de todas as pessoas que ele conhecia, Duo fora o de quem menos conseguira reter recordações, lembranças... quando de sua quase morte e subseqüente amnésia – advindas do ataque de um ensandecido Quatre dominado pelo sistema Zero contra ele e Heero, quando ambos testavam os Móbile Suit Vayete e Mercúrio da OZ, próximo ao fim da guerra.

Haviam ficado apenas... impressões, resquícios vagos... Sensações que – a se julgar pelo fato de sua memória nunca ter retornado completamente, mesmo após todos aqueles anos – o faziam sentir-se inseguro e deslocado, quando estava ao lado de Duo. Talvez fosse exatamente esse o motivo de se sentir sempre tão... desconfortável estando perto do outro, afinal.

Decidido a não gastar tempo em pensamentos que não levariam a nada, Trowa concentrou-se teimosamente em apreender mais do ambiente, para tentar preencher as lacunas que existiam sobre Duo em sua memória.

Não precisou procurar muito para encontrar "falhas" e possíveis "defeitos" dos quais falar.

A sala era multicolorida – nada como um arco-íris, graças; mas os móveis eram de tons escuros, cinzentos, até mesmo um puff em tom azul-escuro se encontrava ali, etc... Dúzias de cds espalhados, vários livros, fazendo pilhas, próximos ao sofá; alguns abertos, como se a leitura tivesse sido interrompida pela metade. Duas prateleiras da estante estavam estocadas com material sobre a Guerra entre a Terra e as Colônias.

Aos olhos de alguma outra pessoa, poderia parecer que nem método nem organização, eram importantes para Duo. O que, é claro, não enganava Trowa nem mesmo por um instante: sabia que o estilo de Duo podia não seguir o padrão tradicional, mas ele poderia até mesmo jurar que aquela pequena amostra de caos tinhas suas razões e motivos de ser.

Mas verdade fosse dita: aquele era um aposento capaz de fazer um homem com Trowa subir pelas paredes – ele ODIAVA bagunça. Precisava de ordem em sua própria vida, e de maneira essencial.

Para um homem que fora um menino sem pais, lar ou segurança alguma, criado em meio a um grupo mercenário e que tivera uma vida nômade – e depois, um adolescente transformado em meio à guerra, em um terrorista cuja meta era sempre sobreviver para executar a próxima missão, fora exclusivamente a capacidade de manter controle sobre tudo à sua volta, o que muitas vezes lhe permitira, enfim, sobreviver.

Mas o que mais o estava intrigando era o fato de Duo já ter vinte e quatro anos... e não possuir nada de mais "ostensivo", por assim dizer.

O assento do tal sofá estava afundado, até mesmo os livros pareciam ser de segunda mão, ou emprestados de Bibliotecas. Se ele próprio tivesse podido escolher, estaria sentado em uma cadeira mais dura, em vez disso, fora jogado naquela poltrona reclinável sem nenhum apoio, a qual lhe parecia mais uma tortura.

Podia imaginar que o salário de professor fosse do tipo que não permitia luxos abusivos, mas a não ser que Duo – que fora uma criança órfã, criada nas ruas da colônia L2 – tivesse se tornado um adulto com vícios ou gastos extravagantes, ele já deveria ter sido capaz de ter um outro tipo de móveis dentro de casa.

Foi, então, atraído por objetos que brilhavam sobre uma parte da estante: porta-retratos.

_**Dúzias deles.**_

Levado por uma curiosidade natural, se levantava para examiná-los, quando o movimento fez suas costelas doerem. Trincando os dentes, Trowa tomou impulso... e levantou-se, de uma vez, da maldita cadeira. Após alguns dolorosos segundos nos quais sentiu seus órgãos internos reajustarem-se novamente dentro do seu tórax, o moreno deixou sua respiração firmemente contida escapar num hausto e moveu-se em direção à estante.

Acertara: eram mesmo fotos. Mas deles – pilotos – e Duo. "_**E de quem mais?",**_ ele poderia se perguntar. Conseguidas após o fim da Guerra, claro, e também pela Internet.

Sem obedecerem a uma ordem cronológica aparente, as fotografias sucediam-se umas às outras. Tomando alguns dos porta-retratos nas mãos, Trowa viu-se ser engolfado por uma época da vida de Duo... Fotos de uma vida à qual tanto ele quanto os demais pilotos haviam feito parte.

_**Fotos**_ do momento em que – após Heero, em seu mergulho suicida com o Wing Zero ter acabado de salvar a Terra – a Peacemillion tinha enfim atracado no espaço-porto do planeta azul, e os cinco pilotos gundam haviam sido finalmente apresentados ao mundo, chocando a população inteira do mesmo ao mostrarem-se ainda adolescentes.

_**Fotos**_ dos cinco, tiradas no decorrer da Grande Parada da Libertação, ocorrida uma semana após e organizada por ninguém menos que Relena Darlian, claro – ou melhor, a Ministra Relena Darlian. Se nas fotos anteriores os cinco se mostravam tensos e nervosos com toda aquela agitação súbita, quando de sua chegada à terra, a coisa fora _**"um pouco menos ruim, daquela vez",**_ pensou Trowa. Lá estavam: ele, Wufei, Duo, Heero e Quatre. Todos metidos em uniformes de gala, e exibidos como um troféu pela garota que fora o símbolo do Pacifismo.

"_**Grande tola."**_, Trowa não pôde deixar de pensar. Seu contato com Relena naquele período fora praticamente inexistente, assim como durante a guerra – mas ainda assim, mesmo após tantos anos, não conseguia absorver o seu 'pacifismo extremo'. E Heero que não o ouvisse, ou haveriam de ter mais uma discussão a respeito do assunto.

Nestas fotos tiradas durante a Parada, via-se claramente a tensão militar nas posturas de Heero e Wufei, um brilho todo cerimonioso em Quatre – muitas vezes clicado ao lado de alguns ricos representantes das Colônias –; ele próprio, em algumas poses muito sérias, e Duo. Este, bem... podia-se dizer que, ao contrário do que se podia esperar, estava muito quieto e diferente do seu normal, quase... abatido. Coisa mesmo, muito rara de se ver.

Mas viu então que tal impressão dava-se apenas em fotos que o mostravam sozinho – em algumas outras, nas quais o americano aparecia junto a ele e aos outros, estava sempre com aquele sorriso imenso no rosto e até mesmo com aquela invejável energia, fazendo gestos ou tirando sarros com a cara de Wufei e Heero, ou dando abraços no Quatre.

Virando-se novamente para a estante, Trowa esticou outra vez a mão.

Mais fotos.

Engraçado. Tinha alguma coisa naquelas fotos, que... lhe escapava à atenção.

Na primeira desta nova leva, ele agora se via junto a Quatre, próximo a Heero, enquanto Wufei e Duo estavam um ao lado do outro, em uma... se não estava enganado, comemoração feita por Quatre em L4, uns dois meses após a Grande Parada. Os semblantes de cada um agora, mostravam-se muito mais tranqüilos, e relaxados: Quatre conseguira tirar uma foto na qual aquele maluco do Duo estava com um braço passado pelo pescoço de Heero e pasme, mesmo Heero – o Ex-Soldado Perfeito – deixara uma simples máquina registrar um sorriso seu – quase mínimo, verdade, mas o loiro conseguira.

Um grande porta-retratos lhe abrandou ainda mais as linhas do rosto: trazia várias imagens da mesma reunião, como que numa colagem, e mostrava Wufei e a si mesmo, em frente de uma das mesinhas espalhadas na área verde – o chinês de pé, segurando um facão, e ele, Trowa, meio curvado, penando para descascar algumas... batatas? **(2) **

"_**Sim, isso mesmo: batatas."**_ Riu consigo mesmo. Oras, até ele mesmo aparecia sorrindo abertamente em uma das fotos, e em outra, gargalhando... abraçado como estava com Quatre. Sim, aquela comemoração fora idéia do árabe para que ambos pudessem enfim contar aos demais pilotos que estavam juntos.

Uma leve sombra voltou a toldar-lhe os olhos verdes.

"_**Não deu certo, não foi, loiro?"**_ perguntou-se mentalmente. Decidindo não se abater por coisas que não podia mais mudar, Trowa devolveu aqueles porta-retratos e pegou mais.

De acordo com que ia passando, o mergulho no passado de Duo – e de certa forma, também no seu, foi-se intensificando, até ele finalmente notar que, de forma repentina, parara de aparecer nas fotos... sem mais nem menos.

Detalhe intrigante, aquele. Realmente, estava ali uma coisa para a qual não atentara antes.

Ele 'sumira' da convivência dos outros pilotos? Claro que não – sua vida sempre ficara muito entrelaçada à de Heero, Wufei... e Quatre. Sempre. Então, por que não aparecia mais nas fotos?

A resposta veio rápida: porque ele sumira, sim... mas apenas da vida de Duo.

Era o que constatava, ali. Através de outras montagens de fotos, Trowa foi vendo mais momentos da vida de Duo – ainda que perpassada à dos outros pilotos – os quais ele simplesmente ignorava.

_**Ou talvez nem tanto.**_

Em meio àqueles pequenos pedaços do passado, Trowa viu-se dando de cara com as imagens do casamento de Duo.

Claro que sempre soubera que Duo se casara. Para falar bem a verdade, o casamento dele com Hilde fora alardeado em seus ouvidos durante _**semanas**_ por Quatre, na época – lembrava bem, pois fazia poucos meses que ambos estavam vivendo juntos. E afinal, o loiro ficara de cara feia para seu lado durante **mais tempo ainda**, magoado, exatamente por ele _**não ter**_ comparecido ao mesmo.

Fora a partir daí que seu auto-distanciamento do piloto 02 começara?

Era o que as outras fotos atestavam. Via agora os demais na recepção do casamento, Duo e Hilde juntos, sorridentes e felizes. Logo, as fotos iam mostrando outros eventos, fatos, das vidas não só dos dois recém-casados, mas também de Quatre, Wufei... e Heero, ao lado de Duo, através dos anos.

Mas ele não estava mais lá, não ele: Trowa Barton.

Trowa deixou, enfim, os porta-retratos no lugar, pois sentia-se, de alguma forma estranha, incomodado. Sinceramente, não tinha se dado conta plena disso: ele realmente, havia saído da vida de Duo Maxwell... e nunca mais retornara.

Eis porque sentira-se tão... relutante em vir encontrar-se com ele, após tantos... Quantos anos, mesmo? Já se havia feito esta mesma pergunta ao chegar, ao dar de cara com Duo, – e incrivelmente, sabia a resposta na ponta da língua: **oito anos. **

_**Oito anos**_ durante os quais nunca mais tinha se encontrado com o outro adolescente – agora um jovem homem adulto, tal como ele – outra vez.

É certo que, depois que conseguira recuperar parcialmente sua memória, suas reações para com o piloto do Deathscyte haviam se tornado estranhas... Trowa nunca fora tímido, apenas quieto e silencioso, mas ao lado do rapaz de olhos violetas, ele sentia-se travar, ficava inquieto e fora do prumo.

Ao comentar isto com Quatre, certa vez, o jovem herdeiro dos Winner deixara escapar que talvez ele se sentisse daquela maneira, exatamente por ter sido Duo, dos quatro, que o havia encontrado quando ainda estava sofrendo de amnésia, aos cuidados de Catherine, no circo. Trowa rebatera o argumento, dizendo que se assim fosse, ele deveria era sentir gratidão, não aquela sensação angustiante e aflitiva que sentia quando perto dele. Ao que Quatre concluíra que, talvez, lhe fosse apenas _**muito doloroso**_ ser relembrado do período que tinha passado tão vulnerável, tão... dependente de outros.

"_**Dê tempo ao tempo."**_ O namorado dissera.

Sim. E Trowa se dera o tal 'tempo' – se bem que não da maneira que o namorado estivera imaginando.

Já sabendo que o piloto de olhos violetas o afetava, e por não conseguir descobrir ou mesmo entender quais os motivos de se sentir desta maneira, Trowa fora, metódica e sistematicamente, se afastando do convívio com o outro com o passar dos anos. Se estar perto de Duo significava tumulto e perturbações, ele optara então, silenciosa e intuitivamente, pela distância e afastamento – não de maneira abrupta ou brusca, mas aos poucos. De maneira muito sutil, sempre que um dos amigos o convidava a comparecer aos encontros e eventos aos quais ele sabia que fatalmente Duo estaria presente, ele arranjava compromissos e missões – nos Preventers ou com o Circo – depois apresentava mil desculpas e acabava não indo.

_**Criara o hábito.**_ Simples assim.

Mas ter consciência completa do que acabara resultando naquela separação durante tantos anos, de maneira tão súbita abalou-o, sem dúvida alguma. Que suas atitudes tinham sido tomadas baseando-se apenas em se proteger e ter paz de espírito, Trowa tinha certeza. Se esta, porém, fora a atitude mais acertada a se tomar, hoje, sinceramente, ele não saberia dizer.

Apenas... o fizera e, se de forma inconsciente – ou não – tinha feito um excelente trabalho.

Sem ter atentado para o silêncio reinante no ambiente já há alguns minutos, Trowa se assusta ao soar da voz de Duo:

"Vendo as fotos?" – pergunta, cauteloso.

Voltando o olhar para o outro rapaz que estava parado a alguns metros de distância no arco que levava da cozinha para a sala, o antigo piloto do HeavyArms vê que o ex-amigo de batalhas ostenta uma postura um tanto quanto dúbia: orgulhoso quanto às fotos e, ao mesmo tempo temeroso, como se temesse ser repreendido por algo, e já estivesse se munindo de quantas 'armas' ele tivesse. Reconhecendo a tática muito usada pelo outro quando mais jovens, Trowa dá um meio-sorriso e concorda, dizendo gentilmente:

"São seus troféus, não são?"

Surpreende-se, porém, com a resposta que é dada em tom firme e seguro:

"Não. São a minha _**família**_."

Ainda incomodado pelo o que acabara de constatar a apenas alguns minutos atrás, o moreno tenta argumentar:

"Mas eu..."

Aproximando-se, Duo acaba por ficar lado a lado com ele, os olhos violetas fixos na miríade de imagens à frente de ambos:

"Vocês **sempre** foram minha família, Trowa." – após a afirmação, Duo ergue os olhos para o teto, respira fundo, e completa: -"Alguns... _**mais**_ dos que os outros. Mas vocês sempre o foram. Todos."

Novamente os olhos verdes viram-se para encontrar os violetas, mas antes que consiga verbalizar o que está pensando, é distraído por Duo:

"OK, _**Franja**_. Terminada a 'Aula da Saudade', podemos voltar ao nosso assunto, que tal?" – ele pergunta, inclinando a cabeça para o lado, piscando.

"Duo?"

"Sim?" – ele pára, a meio caminho do sofá aonde ia se sentar.

"Outro apelido **cretino** destes... e eu desapareço por aquela porta – OK?"

"Trowa?" – a réplica vem rápida e esperta – "Não vou lhe ajudar a se sentar, por causa disso. OK?"

_**Ótimo.**_ Por que sentia que ficara com a pior parte, afinal, pensa, sacudindo levemente a cabeça.

Alguns minutos depois, Trowa, já devidamente sentado – e sim, Duo acabara por lhe dar uma mão – observa, pacientemente, o jovem professor, enquanto espera que ele comece a lhe dizer o motivo do que o levara ali: seus olhos argutos notando o quanto Duo mostrava-se tenso, corpo rígido, apesar de estar encostado no sofá e com os pés cruzados na mesinha.

"Heero e Wufei são maravilhosos, Trowa." – ele enfim começa – "Mas foram extremamente honestos comigo. Disseram que, a não ser que um crime contra a paz esteja envolvido, o meu problema simplesmente não tem nada a ver com os Preventers. Ou seja: _**nada que eu não já soubesse,**_ hã?" – Sem conseguir impedir um tom de ironia na voz, ele passa as mãos na franja, jogando alguns fios para trás e se afasta mais do encosto do sofá. Com a súbita aparência de quem carrega o mundo nas costas, Maxwell fixa o olhar no ex-companheiro e continua: -"Por isso, estou mais do que... agradecido, por você ter vindo mesmo, Tro. Francamente, eu já tinha perdido as esperanças de que alguém pudesse me ajudar..."

"Não sei se posso, ainda." – Trowa forçou-se a dizer, cauteloso.

Fazendo um meneio estranho com a cabeça, Duo concorda:

"OK. Eu entendo. Afinal, nós dois sabemos que você também _**É **_um Preventer. Um Preventer de licença, mas ainda sim, um Preventer, certo?" – Duo baixa o tom de voz: – "E talvez... meu problema seja algo em que você **não possa**... ou _**não queira**_, se envolver."

Trowa ficou sem ação: Duo estava... **roubando** suas palavras – destruindo as poucas linhas de raciocínio que conseguira encontrar para esquivar-se da tal requisição que ele fizera. _**Tirando**_ de suas costas o peso de ter sua própria chance de se negar a fazer o que ele pedia...

Ele se sentiu horrível por entender que Duo preferia se ferir agindo daquela maneira, acreditando em uma já pronta negação vinda de sua parte e que, por isso mesmo, já tinha praticamente preparado um discurso o qual isentaria Trowa de ter que negar, por si mesmo, o tal pedido. Seu estômago deu voltas.

"_**Oh, Duo... Foi isso o que minha distância lhe ensinou sobre mim?" **_

_**E porque não?**_ – Sua consciência aguilhou-o.

Ele quisera realmente escapar do peso que seria ter o outro rapaz envolvido em sua vida outra vez. Sequer parara para pensar um minuto que fosse, no que isso poderia estar representando para ele... O que Duo sentira, de fato, ao imaginar-se pedindo um favor a uma pessoa que, à parte todos os elos de amizade criados durante uma guerra, simplesmente o afastara de sua vida? Engolindo em seco, o agente Shadow, dos Preventers, não gostou do que seu coração lhe disse.

O som da voz do outro o alertou de que ele continuara falando:

"... e eu... também tenho de confessar que não posso pagar muito..."

"Não é uma questão de dinheiro." – seus olhos verdes agora pareceram jogar faíscas, sentindo-se indignado consigo mesmo ao ver o quão baixas suas atitudes pareciam aos olhos de Duo.

"Não." – ele estudou seu rosto e repetiu em tom baixo: -"Não. _**Não é,**_ em se tratando de você, mas... quero esclarecer logo este ponto: como estava dizendo, tenho algum dinheiro guardado para isso, e..."

"Duo. **Esqueça esse maldito lance de dinheiro**, já disse." – ele praticamente rosnou, enquanto afundava-se na cadeira, sentindo-se exausto, em tão poucos minutos. Sabia que estava soando impaciente, mas notara a leve mudança no olhar do outro: se continuassem a discutir sobre aquilo, iriam bater de frente com o orgulho do americano. O qual, infelizmente, ele já imaginava alquebrado demais apenas por sua presença ali.

Duo assentiu. Não era de seu feitio desistir de expor suas idéias ou acatar ordens faladas – muito menos 'rosnadas', como esta última havia sido –, mas... havia algo muito mais importante a ser discutido ali.

Observando dolorosamente o outro rapaz mais alto sentado tão desconfortavelmente à sua frente e absorvendo todo e qualquer detalhe de sua aparência sofregamente após anos e anos, limitando-se apenas a vê-lo à distância, ou a ouvir os demais a falarem sobre ele, Duo engoliu em seco. **Doera**, quase _**enlouquecera**_. Mas conseguira **aceitar** ter perdido um dos seres mais importantes de sua vida uma vez. Até quando continuaria aceitando perder _**outra**__,_ também?

Apenas uma onda de sofrimento tão grande como a que estava sentindo naquele momento poderia ser a culpada por fazê-lo, enfim, conseguir dizer de uma única vez:

"Preciso de ajuda para encontrar minha filha, Tro." – sua voz soou baixa e carregada de um desespero tão latente, que em outro momento ele se sentiria humilhado. Mas na verdade, agora... agora ele só sentia desesperadamente sozinho, e quase que absolutamente sem esperanças e sem forças para continuar lutando.

Foi o tiro de misericórdia que estava faltando para Trowa.

"_**Filha?"**_ – a palavra queimou em seu cérebro.

"Ela é tudo o que eu tenho, e ainda assim, eu a... perdi. Faz anos que não a vejo, eu..." – Arrancando controle de onde sequer sabia existir mais, Duo se cala, de repente, interrompendo o doloroso fluxo de palavras, e deixa-se cair por completo no encosto do sofá, olhando para o teto, enquanto respira fundo.

O mais absoluto olhar de choque transparece nos olhos verdes ao ouvir as palavras proferidas por Duo.

Deus, isso mesmo! Fora _**isto**_ o que achara estranho e lhe chamara a atenção ao olhar as dezenas de porta-retratos, minutos antes, e que não conseguira identificar: a ausência de fotos – qualquer uma, que fosse – da filha que Duo tivera com Hilde!

Como pudera esquecer?

"Você sabe que Hilde e eu nos separamos, anos atrás, não sabe?" – A voz dele soa mais firme agora. –"Pois bem. Eu não vejo... Elisa, há mais de seis anos."

Não havia mais emoção aparente naquela voz agora, mas Trowa podia senti-la... e havia sofrimento e dor nos olhos violetas.

"Como eu já disse, não vejo Elisa há mais de seis anos. Um período de tempo tão longo desses torna... complicado, encontrá-la. Tenho tentado sozinho, mas isso simplesmente não funciona. Não tive escolha, a não ser recorrer a Heero e ao Wufei. E deles, a você. Mas se você não puder me ajudar, eu espero que pelo menos..."

"Eu não disse que **não** o ajudaria. O que eu disse foi que _**não sei**_ se posso. Existe uma diferença grande aí, Duo." – conseguiu dizer, em defesa própria.

"Existe?" – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha de maneira irônica – "Não me leve a mal, Tro... Mas eu podia jurar que quando você chegou aqui, você não tinha a **mínima** intenção de me ajudar no que quer que fosse." Não havia desafio nos olhos do outro, apenas uma aceitação conformada.

Trowa estivera certo, então: Duo havia percebido mesmo tudo, ele era... intuitivo demais. O ex-piloto do Deathscythe vira através dele, de seus gestos. Sabia que ele não havia ido até lá para ajudá-lo: fora ali apenas, e unicamente, para ouvi-lo – pois havia sido isso o que havia prometido a Wufei e Heero. E depois, voltaria para casa.

Heero vira na situação uma espécie de 'ajuda mútua': Trowa agora não apenas tinha tempo sobrando, como estava entrando em uma depressão que não conseguia reverter. Duo queria desesperadamente, encontrar sua filha – o que não representava nenhum esforço tão anormal para ele, Trowa. Afinal, encontrar pessoas desaparecidas podia parecer uma missão impossível para alguns, mas somente porque os desaparecidos em questão, obviamente, cercavam-se de garantias para não serem encontrados.

Mas pelo pouco que conseguira apreender, nem a ex-esposa, nem a filha de Duo estavam se escondendo, não era isso? Ele apenas... perdera a pista delas após tantos anos. Querendo ou não, Trowa tinha a seu alcance, enquanto de licença, todos os recursos e aparatos de uma Organização como os Preventers – o caso todo poderia ser uma grande brincadeira facilmente resolvida se vista por este lado.

Se fora desta maneira que ambos os orientais haviam visto a questão, o latino não concordava com eles. Seu acesso a estes recursos, enquanto de licença e não sob serviço – o que inevitavelmente faria com que qualquer uso seu do sistema tivesse que ser alcançado através de senhas e códigos de segurança, o que acabaria delatando o que quer que estivesse para fazer – embora fácil, fazia uma clara afronta à sua ética profissional. E sua discrição profissional era algo sagrado... não apenas para ele, mas para aqueles outros dois, também, então...

... Então a situação deixava Trowa com várias outras linhas de raciocínio a seguir, nenhuma delas muito agradável.

Duo admitira que não via a filha há mais de seis anos. Era tempo demais; além disso, obviamente, Hilde fora quem ficara com a guarda da criança. A bem da verdade, se ela possuía a custódia legal, podia desaparecer para onde bem entendesse, fosse na Terra ou para alguma das Colônias. Ética e profissionalmente, Trowa não tinha o direito de interferir nisso.

"Trowa?"

O silêncio aumentava e já era hora dele dizer alguma coisa, mas sua cabeça estava começando a latejar. E a aquela maldita sensação de estar sendo acuado. Por algum outro motivo, alguma outra razão... seus batimentos cardíacos estavam acelerados. Sentindo-se péssimo, Trowa daria tudo para estar em seu apartamento, deitado no quarto, com suas cortinas abaixadas. Sozinho.

Suspirando, perguntou:

"Se eu me... lembro bem, você e Hilde moravam em L2, não era?"

"Sim." – Duo deu-lhe um longo olhar, mas não hesitou em responder –"Hilde e eu fomos casados por pouco mais de três anos, e todo este tempo moramos lá. Elisa tinha dois anos e meio quando nos divorciamos, e foi a última vez que eu a vi. Hilde conseguiu a custódia legal..."

"Foi o que eu imaginei. Ela era a mãe, afinal de contas."

Não lhe passou despercebida a estranha reação de Duo às suas palavras: o ex-parceiro levantou repentinamente a cabeça, que estava caída para frente, e deu-lhe um olhar esquisito; mas depois, estremecendo, desviou o olhar, repetindo em voz baixa: "Isso, ela era a mãe."

Ainda observando-o, Trowa ouviu-o continuar a falar, dando-lhe mais informações a respeito daquele imenso quebra-cabeça:

"Eu não sei lhe dizer para onde, ou quando, Hilde e Elisa se mudaram depois disso. Só sei que não estão mais no antigo endereço, em L2. Cerca de um ano atrás, passei noites com Heero e Wufei, utilizando o sistema dos Preventers, examinando listas telefônicas de outros bairros e cidades próximas ao que nós morávamos, mas ela não estava listada em nenhuma." – o tom de voz de Duo lembrava agora o de Heero: metódico, sem entonação... apenas transmitindo informações. O único sinal de nervosismo sendo suas mãos retorcendo-se uma à outra.

O latino revirou os olhos. Então seus dois parceiros já estavam se colocando em posições de risco por causa de... Virou seu olhar inquisidor para Duo: – "Apenas um ano atrás?" – para ele, aquilo significava muito tempo para o outro esperar antes de _**pensar**_ em encontrar a filha. Mas se o antigo piloto conhecido como Shinigami entendeu a censura velada em sua voz, sua única resposta foi olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos quando respondeu:

"Sim. Foi logo depois que eu consegui me formar e arranjar um emprego." Disse, justificando-se.

"OK." – Trowa passou a mão no rosto, erguendo um pouco os fios da franja, incomodado por ter deixado transparecer o que sentira. Ajeitando-se penosamente na cadeira, voltou à carga: – "A não ser que eu tenha perdido algum detalhe, você recorreu a todos os caminhos **indiretos,** quando exatamente os _**diretos**_ teriam sido uma escolha melhor. E quanto às outras pessoas que poderiam tê-lo ajudado, Duo? Os pais de Hilde, por exemplo? Ela deve ter alguém, uma família em algum lugar, não?"

"Hilde não possui família grande: apenas seus pais... e desde o nosso divórcio, ambos se aposentaram e se mudaram de L2, também – Pelo menos, _**eu**_ deduzi que se mudaram." – hesitou um pouco. – "Tenho que ser honesto com você, Tro. Não perdi muito do meu tempo tentando localizá-los porque não me ajudariam em nada. Eles nem sequer falariam comigo, pois não querem que eu veja Elisa novamente."

Trowa registrou a informação: _**"Não querem? Mas que tipo de avós..."**_

Um suspiro profundo interrompeu seus pensamentos e Duo começou outra vez:

"Também quero ser honesto com você sobre outra coisa. Algo que eu já disse aos outros, mas..." – Duo apertava os dedos das mãos uns nos outros de tal maneira que os nós estavam brancos. – "Eu quero, desesperadamente, encontrar minha filha. Mas não quero fazer nenhum contato com ela."

Os olhos verdes de Trowa piscaram.

"Não entendi." – foi sua resposta.

Duo respirou fundo e, de repente, se levanta do sofá, começando a caminhar de um lado para o outro da sala:

"O que eu quero é que Elisa tenha algo de mim: dinheiro. Eu tenho uma boa soma guardada exatamente para isso. Pode até não parecer grande coisa para você, mas eu levei cada dia do último ano economizando. Hilde não é rica, por isso, me preocupo com a possibilidade de Elisa vir a precisar de alguma coisa... Ela tem apenas oito anos, agora, mas logo vai estar passando para uma fase mais difícil. Eu quero que ela saiba que tem alguma independência, algumas escolhas. O problema é que Hilde nunca aceitaria nada que tivesse meu nome envolvido e..." – respirou fundo mais uma vez e sentou-se pesadamente no sofá: – "Mas eu acho que importaria, para Elisa."

Nesse momento, o latino se vê alvo de um olhar tão cheio de dor, tristeza e solidão, que se sentiu o fôlego sumir: – "Ela teve um início de vida tão... tempestuoso, Trowa... Você não... faz idéia, eu..." inesperadamente, porém, mais rápido que ele conseguisse analisar o que mais trazia aquele olhar, os olhos violetas desviaram-se dos dele e Duo calou-se.

O peito de Trowa doeu. Ele foi forçado a fechar seus olhos subitamente pela repentina onda de vertigem que se apossou dele – sua cabeça latejando furiosamente. _**"Por Deus, um lapso aqui, não!" **_

Reagindo automaticamente à dor dentro de si com raiva, ele abriu os olhos, e disparou:

"Espere um momento: um mísero momento, maldição. Você está indo rápido demais. Faça de contas que eu ainda estou na porta, lá fora." – após dizer isto e de ter certeza de ter a atenção de Duo voltada para si, continua: – "Você quer que eu encontre sua filha, que lhe consiga entregar este valor que você possui..."

"Isso mesmo."

"... Mas você _**não quer vê-la**_?"

"Exatamente. Não quero vê-la de jeito nenhum." – o ex-piloto confirmou.

Trowa realmente nunca vira Duo tentar aquilo: olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos... _**e mentir.**_

E ele mentia **tão mal** que a situação poderia até ser cômica, mas a dor estampada nos olhos violetas do ex-parceiro era-lhe suficiente para apertar-lhe o coração. A pesada sombra de angústia nos olhos dele nada tinha a ver com a pose 'não estou nem aí': Duo Maxwell morreria... ou mesmo iria até o inferno, para ter a chance de ver sua filha outra vez. Como ele podia não saber disso, então? A verdade deveria aparecer em sua testa toda vez que ele se olhasse no espelho! Como ele tinha coragem de abrir a boca e falar aquele monte de mentiras?

"Você não vai me ajudar, não é?" – a afirmação, mais do que propriamente uma pergunta, soou toldada por uma estranha mistura de resignação e fatalidade em meio ao ambiente silencioso.

"_**Engraçado como às vezes uma dor pode criar uma outra dor.",**_ Trowa pensou. A vulnerabilidade presente na voz do antigo companheiro tocou uma parte muito escondida e oculta de seu coração. Rasgou-o de cima a baixo.

"Não." – foi o que o jovem professor ouviu o outro responder.

O mundo de Duo quebrou-se. Engolindo em seco, ele ergueu-se do sofá, com seu corpo forte e esguio tremendo levemente. Humilhado, tentou falar algo espirituoso que trouxesse o ambiente na sala de volta à normalidade, mas sua garganta encontrava-se fechada. Sua mente não conseguia raciocinar.

Foi quando algo na postura de Trowa o alertou de que aquilo que ouvira podia _**não ser**_ o que ele estava entendendo.

Perguntou, a voz ligeiramente trêmula: "Trowa?"

O moreno finalmente voltou os olhos para ele, seu rosto uma máscara de pura determinação.

"...Eu vou ajudá-lo, Duo." – Trowa então respondeu, decidida e firmemente.

Os olhos de Duo enchem-se de esperança.

E o rapaz vindo de L3 não conseguiu deixar de dar-lhe um sorriso. Um sorriso pequeno, hesitante – pois não sentia-se ainda totalmente à vontade – mas calmo, caloroso, daqueles tipos de sorrisos de mexer as estruturas de uma pessoa... capaz de fazer qualquer ser humano entender o motivo de alguém vir a apaixonar-se por Trowa Barton.

Sem nem mesmo sentir, Duo viu-se novamente sentado no sofá – a voz agora outra vez livre... mas é justamente por ver a expressão determinada de Trowa e ter uma espécie de pressentimento quanto ao motivo que poderia tê-lo feito **mudar** de idéia, que ele sente-se na obrigação de continuar, de explicar ainda uma última coisa para o moreno:

"Trowa... me escute – você não faz idéia do quanto me sinto aliviado em poder contar com sua ajuda, cara, mas olhe... você ainda não sabe a história toda e..."

"**Sim, eu sei." **

Trowa nunca agia por impulsos ou fazia julgamentos baseados na emoção, pois tinha medo de cometer erros – já agira assim no passado e até hoje carregava o peso de tais atitudes. Mas com Duo... ele acreditava já ter errado tanto, que agora só seria possível acertar.

Deu uma outra olhada na sala: Duo não tinha _**nada,**_ porque estivera **guardando cada centavo** para sua filha. Trowa não sabia – ainda – os detalhes, mas não havia dúvidas em sua mente de que os dois fatos se encaixavam:

O primeiro: que Duo Maxwell amava a filha mais do que a própria vida...

O segundo? ... Simples. Que Hilde Schbeiker – ex-Senhora Maxwell – era uma **grandíssima de uma cadela. **

Tendo chegado a estas conclusões, outras peças do quebra-cabeças se encaixaram, também: Trowa confiava no sistema, mas também conhecia suas falhas. A ex-esposa de Duo não era rica, mas em grande parte dos divórcios, a guarda era dada à mãe, exceto quando, ou se, comprovado algo que desabonasse sua conduta.

O porquê de Duo ter esperado tanto tempo para procurar pela filha ele não sabia, mas tinha um bom palpite. É certo que ele próprio nunca havia tocado no assunto com Quatre, quando estavam juntos, mas devia ter sido Hilde, quem pedira o divórcio. No mínimo, a garota descobrira – talvez tarde demais, que não amava o rapaz tão cheio de energia e personalidade complexa... Talvez sua fascinação por um dos 'pilotos Gundans' tivesse acabado, ao ter que encarar a realidade de que conviver com um cara com tantos 'estigmas' de guerra talvez não fosse tão bom assim.

E aquilo deveria ter sido um grande baque na vida de Duo... cujo passado de abandono e solidão Trowa e os demais haviam conhecido durante a guerra.

"Nós vamos encontrar sua filha." – prometeu, sem desviar o olhar dos violetas. – "Mas por hora, eu só vou..." – e parou no meio da frase.

"O que foi?"

"Nada, eu só..." – a testa de Trowa ficou banhada de suor.

Duo estreitou os olhos ao notar o que acontecia.

"Ora, vamos, você não está b..."

"Duo?" – o moreno cortou-lhe a fala. **Merda,** ele havia notado que algo estava errado!

"Que é?"

Hora do plano 'B'- nunca admitiria que precisava de ajuda, então...

"Tem um palhaço sentado em sua poltrona."

Duo piscou.

"Bem... isso eu posso ver, sabe?" – foi a resposta metida a piadinha que recebeu. Trowa fechou a cara.

"O lance é que este palhaço aqui não gosta de fazer nada pela metade. Quando ele está fazendo seu show, por exemplo, gosta que todos se divirtam ao máximo." – pronto, ele sentiu que, embora lutasse para não rir, o riso – marca tão indelével de Maxwell – estava lá: o que era muito melhor do que agüentar aquele olhar de angústia e solidão. "Sou um sujeito forte, certo? Então... Seria pedir demais para você virar essa sua cara feia para o outro lado, enquanto eu tento levantar desta maldita tortura em forma de cadeira?"

A gargalhada de Duo irrompeu pela sala.

"Achando engraçado, Maxwell? Espere só até eu conseguir me levantar daqui, você..."

Ainda rindo, Duo passa uma mão pelos olhos balançando a cabeça – a trança movendo-se de um lado a outro em suas costas, enquanto se levanta do sofá.

"OK, cara, OK. Acho que você me convenceu." – aproximando-se, diz. – "Vamos lá, _**'sujeito forte'**_. – e debruçou-se sobre ele, para que o outro pudesse se apoiar em seu ombro. –"Certo: apóie seu braço machucado nas costelas. Eu agüento você."

"Inferno, não! Eu vou derrubar você!"

"Vai mesmo?" – o sorrisinho de deboche de Duo produz um efeito engraçado em Trowa: Ele começou a se sentir... quente.

Indiferente ao que acontecia com o outro, Duo inclina-se mais. Neste movimento, sua cruz escorrega e escapa da gola da camisa, pendurando-se então livre, frente ao tórax de Duo. Piscando, Trowa apenas volta à realidade quando Duo encosta-se mais dele –sente os braços do outro passarem em volta de seu torso, fazendo o apoio firme de que ele iria precisar para sair dali.

O olhar de Duo inesperadamente tão próximo ao seu, de modo que tudo o que conseguia ter em seu campo de visão eram aquelas íris violetas... A imagem mergulhou por inteiro em seus olhos verdes, enquanto Trowa ouvia-o dizer: – "Eu sou **muito mais forte** do que você possa imaginar, _**moreno.**_ Isso posso lhe garantir."

E o mundo realmente pareceu desaparecer para Trowa no segundo seguinte. Infelizmente, não pelo motivo que ele gostaria: Duo ergueu-o da cadeira em um único movimento fluído, firme – com toda a certeza – muito mais benéfico do que um levantar hesitante e vagaroso... Mas que nem por isso doeu menos.

"**CARAL...!"** – Trowa engoliu o que palavrão que lhe escapara dos lábios. Não por decoro ou algo do tipo, mas sim, porque o fôlego lhe faltara mesmo.

Firmando o peso de ambos com as pernas, usando seu tórax de apoio e os braços fortes para sustentar o outro, Duo deu um sorriso, olhando diretamente para o rosto bonito de Trowa, levemente corado pelo esforço feito. Contando vantagem, e achando graça pelo fato do outro ter perdido um pouco da compostura, disse:

"Viu?_** Eu lhe disse que sou forte."**_ E piscou matreiramente um dos olhos.

Algo estalou na mente de Trowa. Aquele jeito de Duo lhe falar, de piscar, de... aquela proximidade... o contato corporal com o corpo do outro – fosse leve ou ocasional –, era uma coisa a qual não experimentava há anos, desde o fim da guerra, uma vez que sempre que se viam, evitava-lhe todas as aproximações...

"_**O que é isso?",**_ perguntou-se, ao sentir inesperadamente o véu que cobria ainda suas lembranças ameaçar erguer-se. Infelizmente, porém, tão efêmera quanto veio, a sensação se foi. _**"Algo! Tem algo, eu ia... me lembrar de alguma coisa – tenho certeza!"**_ seus pensamentos giravam em rotação de mil quilômetros por hora, enquanto sentia aquelas pontadas horríveis retornarem, queimando seu cérebro.

Foi quando se deu conta que estava com quase todo seu corpo amparado no de Duo... A consciência de que suas coxas se encontravam por entre as dele o tomou, fazendo-o apertar, sem sentir, o braço do outro no qual sua mão estava apoiada. Sentiu um arrepio. Seu corpo reagiu aos estímulos.

Sem jeito, Trowa focaliza novamente no rosto do ex-parceiro e tenta responder à piadinha. Mas não consegue. Ao notar, de repente, que o olhar de Duo para ele mudara.

O sorrisinho de mofa havia morrido lentamente nos lábios dele. Os olhos dele, estavam fixos nos seus. Imediatamente, ao contrário do que imediato pudesse imaginar, Trowa sentiu um certo... alívio, uma sensação inesperada... _**de que estava tudo bem. **_

**Mas, por Deus, não estava, maldição! **

Duo significava problemas. Sempre soubera, instintivamente – não fora por isso que o evitara, durante anos? – mas nunca fizera idéia de que entre tantos 'perigos' à sua paz de espírito, o ex-piloto 02 também seria um perigo no tocante ao lado sexual. Seus olhos verdes baixaram para aquela boca e teve um _**flash...**_ sentiu que poderia beijá-lo, tomar aqueles lábios nos seus, e... _**matar uma sede antiga.**_ Não haveria resistência – Duo mal respirava. Ele próprio mal respirava, também.

Um homem não se sentia assim aos vinte e cinco anos de idade. Aquilo era admissível para um adolescente de quinze anos – gay, claro – que acabasse de encontrar o primeiro rapazinho que o interessasse, e o fizesse sentir o pulso acelerado e o coração bater mais forte, apenas por estar ao lado dele. Sim, Trowa desde cedo sabia que quais eram suas preferências sexuais... e tais sensações haviam sido exatamente as que ele sentira ao conhecer Quatre, ambos verdadeiramente, adolescentes. Mas o adolescente cresce; fica mais esperto, mais duro, mais velho, mais experiente. _**A vida ensina algumas lições necessárias à sobrevivência.**_

Trowa aprendera algumas dessas lições, mas por uma fração de segundos, ele estava de volta... de volta a um passado em que a magia de se sentir amado era tão frágil quanto a certeza de que continuaria vivo, tão excitante quanto a textura da pele do braço do outro rapaz que ele sentia e o calor emanado dele, sentido pelo toque de seus dedos.

Foi Duo quem se moveu primeiro. Agindo sabiamente, afastou-se e, gentilmente, retirou os braços dele de volta de seu torso.

"Tudo OK?" , perguntou em voz estranhamente baixa.

"Sim." Ele conseguiu responder. Mas quando ele se afastou, Trowa não estava bem. Ao contrário do que tinha acabado de dizer, não estava acostumado a agir como um tolo. Mas o que ele tinha acabado de sentir _**fora **_real... Algo que nunca mais esperara sentir – não na sua idade, não na sua vida. Ele já tivera sua vez. _**Sua chance de amar alguém,**_ **viera e passara** – com Quatre – era o que se conformara a acreditar.

Sentiu o estômago embrulhar. Estaria ficando louco?

Estando já de pé, Trowa decidiu-se que já bastava de tudo aquilo – uma sensação de urgência o incitava a ir embora dali o mais rápido possível. Já bastava tudo o que passara desde que chegara ali. Virou-se então para ir embora.

Duo, vendo-o se dirigir à porta para ir embora, estendeu-lhe uma mão, como se querendo lhe chamar a atenção para si. Não chegou a tocá-lo, mas o gesto foi o suficiente para Trowa olhar para ele, de forma inquisitiva.

"O que foi?", perguntou, parando. _**"Inferno! Por que tive que estragar tudo!"**_a irritação começava a comê-lo por dentro. Não lhe bastava apenas a dor no corpo todo, as pontadas no cérebro estavam aumentando de intensidade.

"Tenho de lhe contar mais uma coisa, Tro..."

"Não, não tem." – interrompe-o bruscamente. Apercebeu-se, porém, que Duo trazia agora um semblante um tanto carregado, como se preocupado com algo. Arrependeu-se do tom e da atitude. – "Eu preciso saber mais alguns detalhes, é verdade. Mas não precisa ser agora e nada que possa invadir sua privacidade. Só mais alguns detalhes a respeito de sua filha e..."

"Não, eu sei, mas..." – erguendo o rosto, ele firmou a voz e começou: -"Uma dessas coisas que você precisa saber é que, eu tenho quase certeza absoluta, minha ex-esposa se mudou **justamente **para _**evitar **_que eu encontrasse Elisa."

O moreno exala um suspiro alto, e torna a ficar de frente para o rapaz de trança.

"Eu já imaginava isto, Duo." – mais atento, pegou novamente mais um olhar estranho do outro. – "Olhe... Sério. Você não precisava me dizer: não foi preciso muito, para deduzir que a Hilde não presta, no final das contas."

O alarme fez os olhos violetas arregalarem-se: "Como é que? O que diabos..."

"Isso mesmo o que você ouviu!" – pela primeira vez desde que chegara àquela casa, Trowa deixava seu temperamento vir à tona: -"Se vai querer que eu acredite que ela **não foi** uma cabeça-oca que, depois de idealizar o seu próprio _**Salvador da Terra**_ e andar **desfilando com ele por aí,** decidiu que o preço a pagar era **muito alto**, acabou por te trair com outro, te forçando a pedir divórcio, só para depois fugir _**irresponsavelmente com sua filha por esse meio de mundo aí fora,**_ fique sabendo que eu não..."

"Pois então, eu lamento lhe dizer, Trowa, você deduziu errado." – disse Duo, um brilho selvagem de determinação toldando-lhe os olhos, sua mão prendendo como uma tenaz o braço direito do Preventer, puxando-o para si, deixando-os quase cara-a-cara:

"Escute com bastante atenção, meu amigo, para evitar fazer pré-julgamentos no futuro: Hilde **é,** e _**sempre foi**_, uma jovem decente, uma garota que teve coragem de trair tudo o que ela acreditava para ajudar um suposto terrorista; uma menina que com apenas dezesseis anos de idade era uma esposa dedicada, além de uma mãe maravilhosa. E eu não vou admitir que **nem você, ou qualquer outro**, _**falem mal**_ _**dela**_ na minha frente."

Ao término do seu rompante, ele parou um pouco e lentamente, libertou o braço que prendera, no calor da raiva – provavelmente apenas então se dando conta do que fazia.

Aumentando ainda mais o estupor de Trowa com os disparates que o ouvia dizer, Duo continuou falando, quase que sílaba por sílaba, de modo a não deixar dúvidas:

"... e eu **não posso** pedir que você se envolva nessa bendita confusão, sem ser honesto sobre exatamente _**onde**_ você está se metendo: **EU** sou o problema, Tro. _**Não a Hilde**_."

Um sorriso de escárnio toma conta dos lábios bem-desenhados de Trowa.

"Ah, sim. Claro. Mas claro que é, Duo. Imagine se não fosse." – mas antes que ele consiga falar mais alguma coisa, é interrompido:

"Eu..." – ele começou firmemente: "... sou um alcoólatra, Trowa."

.

* * *

Continua...

_**3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3 x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 **_

_.**  
**_

**Notas da Autora****:**

**(1) Agente Shadow – Homenagem à maravilhosa autora ****Shenlong****! o/**

Quem conhece as fics divinas da Shenlong-Sama, sabe que em sua fic **'Chimaera'** – uma das mais belas M-Pregs que eu já li, e que estava sendo traduzida pela Tradutora Dee-chan, onde Heero e Wufei trabalham nos Preventers e seus nomes códigos são Agente _**Day**_ e Agente _**Fire**_, respectivamente. Assim, foi daí que me inspirei para fazer o nome código do meu Trowa. EEEEEEEEEEE

**(2) AWWWW!** Esta imagem existe, mesmo! E é uma coisa muito fofa, ver o Wufei ensinando o Trowa a cozinhar... descascando batatas! E a carinha dele, então? ( Illy-chan tendo ataques foféticos só de lembrar)

.

**Comentários da Autora:**

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!  
MEU DEUS, NAUM ACREDITO!  
FINALMENTE CONSEGUI TEMPO PARA FAZER O CAP 01!**

**Graças a São Yaoi, ne? Bem, esta fic é um dos meus mais fofos sonhos...! Uma fic com o casal principal sendo...**

.

**3x2  
Trowa&Duo... e com M-Preg!**

Ai, meu coração! Que coisa mais linda! Eu SIMPLESMENTE A.D.O.R.O. o casal 3x2 - e querem saber quem foi a maior 'culpada' por esta paixão? Simples, oras: foi a Trixie - uma autora americana que fez uma das fics mais FENOMENAIS, daquelas de ARRASAR UM QUARTEIRÃO, que eu já li: "Rattlesnakes".

O quê? Não leram ainda? Como?!? Eu já traduzi esta fic até o cap 07, hohohohoh

Mas não temam: conforme o avisado no início do capítulo, passarei a postar as fics traduzidas aqui no f.f. net, enquanto meu site não fica pronto ^~

**1x5  
**... E com os meus dois adorados asiáticos juntos! Sim, isto mesmo: Wufei&Heero, como casal - eu AMO fics com os dois como namorados, amantes...** VIVA! **

**4x6  
**Quatre&Zechs... Bem, me desculpem as fãs de 3x4 (eu também adoro os dois juntos) mas desta vez, como eu queria uma fic com Trowa com o Duo e o Wufei e o Heero juntos, sobrou para o loirinho ficar com... outro loiro? Pois é! Mas não se preocupem - para fazer o Quatre ficar com o Zechs, eu me inspirei na fic M-Preg da K-Money, que tem no XYZYaoi, ehehehheeheheh. Realmente, não é um casal muito comum, mas ela colocou os dois tão fofos, na fic, que... meu coração não resistiu a dar uma outra chance para eles! o/

Mais explicações a respeito da fic? hohohohohoh Mistérios... Mistérios!

Beijos!

_**Illy-chan**_


	2. Capítulo Dois

.

.

**Autora:** **Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

**Gênero:**. Yaoi, Angústia, Romance, M-Preg (no passado)

**Beta:** **Capítulo **_**não-betado**_** desta vez **(vocês vão saber porquê ^~)

**Censura:** NC17

**Casais:** **3X2&2x3, 1X5&5x1, 3X4 –** passado; **4X6 –** atual.

**Advertências:** Lemon; M-PREG – no passado; Alcoolismo; POV's alterados; Universo Alternativo.

**Retratações:** Os personagens principais são propriedades das empresas japonesas Soutsuu Agency e Sunrise Television. Eu não ganho dinheiro algum com eles.

**Aviso Extra**: Esta fic se passa nove** (1)** anos após o fim da série de TV e desconsidera completamente os OVA's de _**"Endless Waltz".**_

**Aviso Extra 02**: **Não faço mais parte do site XYZYaoi** – saí dele em Setembro de 2008 e desde então, minhas fics (YuYu & Gundam Wing) e minhas traduções (apenas Gundam Wing) só serão encontradas aqui no f.f. net, com o **Illy-chan e Grupo GW de Traduções** e no meu próprio site, que logo deverei inaugurar.

.

_**3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3 x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2**_

_._

_**Dedicatória:**_

Quero antes de tudo agradecer **as fãs** de _**Ciclo de Memórias**_, pois seus reviews maravilhosos foram incentivos constantes para este capítulo estar sendo postado:

**Litha-chan**

**Tina-chan**

**Akemi Hidaka**

**Ci-chan**

**Karin Kamiya**

**BelleTsubasa**

Espero que este capítulo faça vocês tão felizes quanto eu fiquei, meninas, ao saber que minha fic 3x2 1x5 e 4x6 tem fãs *____*

Deleitem-se com o novo cap ^~

E tenham fé em São Yaoi, que a continuação desta fic e o site vão sair!! \o/\o/

.

*Illy-chan corrigindo uma injustiça aqui*

**OLUHA!! OLUHA!! CONDESSA OLUHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!**

Darling, peloamordeSãoYaoi, ME PERDOE por não ter colocado seu nome... **ME PERDOEE!!** *arranca os cabelos*

Você **TAMBÉM** é uma das **MAIORES FÃS **da Ciclo, minha nossa senhora! Eu ainda tenho o seu email guardado até hoje, fico super vermelha quando o leio #^___^# Onde tava meu cérebro que eu esqueci?!?!

Por favor, **POR FAVOR.**.. Gomen *pula em cima da Oluha num montinho*

Espero de todo o coração, que mesmo passado tanto tempo, a fic ainda te emocione \o/

Beijos mil, Oluha!!!

.

**DEDICATÓRIA ESPECIAL**

Como eu já disse no cap 01, esta fic é um maravilhoso presente para mim mesma, mas aqui quero destacar uma _**dedicatória especial**_ para duas outras fãs de Ciclo de Memórias... São elas:

.

**Ilia Verseau:**

**SURPRESA!!!**

Eu te surpreendi!! Diga, admita, te surpreendi!! *faz dancinha da vitória hahahahaha*

Minha **_BETA_ **linda, para você que é uma das pessoas que mais me incentiva a continuar com a fic e acompanha todo o processo criativo dela desde o nascimento da idéia para o roteiro... aqui vai um cap magnífico da minha fic 3x2 m-preg *____*

Er... Creio que você vai compreender o motivo por eu não ter lhe mandado o cap para betar, ne? XD

.

**Blanxe:**

Sim, eu sei que seu niver foi dia 09, Blanxita… Cá entre nós, eu maquinei fazer esta surpresa e Deus sabe que fiz de tudo para colocar o cap on no dia certinho do seu niver, mas o universo inteiro conspirou contra mim ;__;

Mas três depois não é um atraso tãão grande assim, é? ^^*

Espero que goste do presente... é a única forma que tenho para lhe agradecer por me tornar sua Beta e me dar a chance de poder participar de muitos dos seus trabalhos como escritora - além de todo apoio e ajuda com as traduções e incentivo para que eu largue delas um pouco e volte a escrever... Assim, eis aqui o cap 02 da 'Ciclo de Memórias' online, em homenagem ao seu niver^~

**HAPPY YAOI BIRTHDAY, DARLING!!!**

**\o/\o/\o/\o\/\o/**

.**  
**

_E quem foi que disse que Arianos não sabem fazer surpresas, hein? XD_

_.  
_

_**3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3 x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2**_

.

Nove anos **(1)** depois do fim da Guerra das Colônias contra a Aliança da Esfera Terrestre e a pérfida OZ, Trowa – agora um agente dos Preventers, assim como Heero e Wufei – é levado, por força de uma série de acontecimentos, a re-encontrar-se com uma pessoa... e com um passado que irá despertar e trazer à tona lembranças que ele jamais poderia imaginar ter perdido de sua memória.

.

_**3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3 x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**CICLO DE MEMÓRIAS**

**Por **_**Illy-chan HimuraWakai**_

.

**Cap 02**

**

* * *

  
**

.

~~~ Madrugada. ~~~

O zumbido da vibração característica de seu celular o acordou.

Abrindo os olhos desorientadamente em meio à escuridão, ergueu a cabeça do travesseiro, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

Outro zumbido – e imediatamente puxou o celular de cima da mesinha de cabeceira, agora já alerta. O nome que aparecia piscando em seu visor dispensava maiores apresentações, porém o fato daquela pessoa estar ligando àquela hora da noite só significava uma coisa: problemas.

Duas e trinta da madrugada – viu, no aparelho.

"_**...Fei?"**_ – a voz baixa, trêmula, enviou-lhe um arrepio pela espinha.

Reconhecendo no ato o que estava acontecendo, virou-se para o outro lado da cama, onde seu amante dormia tranqüilo, após ter sido sedado no hospital. Vendo que podia tranqüilizar-se quanto ao seu sono, respondeu rápido:

"Calma." – disse ao telefone. – "Em quinze minutos estarei aí." – jogando os lençóis para o lado, ligou a luz do abajur – sabia poder mover-se silenciosa e felinamente pelo quarto escuro, mas o gesto era parte do combinado entre ele e o amante: caso a necessidade surgisse, e um não pudesse ir, o outro deveria deixar a luz acesa, para que o que permanecesse não acordasse sozinho na cama em meio à madrugada, sem saber o que acontecera.

"Eu... não vou conseguir." – respondeu a outra pessoa no telefone, uma angústia horrível toldando-lhe a voz.

"Talvez você consiga, talvez não – mas pode se agüentar por quinze minutos, não pode?" – Rebateu, firme. Sabia, por experiência, que não deveria jamais vacilar, ou então seu apoio de nada adiantaria. De pé, já se movimentava pelo quarto, em direção ao guarda-roupa. "Maxwell?" – urgiu, enquanto vestia uma calça jeans sobre o corpo nu: – "Prometa."

"Eu..." – a voz do outro lado do telefone sumiu, em meio a um soluço.

"Prometa." – exigiu, implacável.

Mal desligou o celular e ainda com uma camisa totalmente desabotoada no peito, inclinou-se sobre o amante deitado na cama. Verificando que ele se encontrava realmente bem, e dormindo, Wufei Chang sentiu-se aliviado: Heero havia chegado algumas horas atrás de uma missão, ferido e precisando de assistência médica – ele próprio o encontrara apenas na saída da emergência do Hospital dos Preventers – e como o teimoso se recusara a receber medicação, Sally em pessoa injetara-lhe um anestésico que haveria de fazê-lo dormir em questão de minutos. Como fazia poucas horas que haviam chegado em casa, calculava que haveria de retornar e encontrá-lo ainda dormindo, o que lhe era absolutamente vital para seu pronto restabelecimento.

Com olhos negros percorrendo o rosto do outro oriental, o rapaz chinês depositou-lhe um leve beijo em sua têmpora. Finalmente tranqüilizado a respeito do homem que amava, estava enfim pronto para sair do santuário do seu lar para ir socorrer aquele que era, nada mais nada menos, uma parte de sua pequena família.

Quatorze minutos depois, estacionava o carro na frente da casa de Duo.

Agradecendo – não pela primeira vez – ao fato de Duo nunca ter aceitado colocar alarmes em casa, mesmo após anos de insistência sua e de Heero, Wufei atravessou o gramado, preparando-se para entrar. Sua mente corria, tentando se preparar para o que poderia encontrar lá dentro: sabia que Maxwell iria finalmente encontrar-se com Trowa aquele dia, assim, acreditava ter que estar preparado para qualquer coisa.

As luzes da frente da casa estavam todas acesas e a porta da frente, aberta. Subiu os degraus da varanda e não perdeu tempo em bater na porta – simplesmente entrou.

Duo encontrava-se agachado no chão, encostado a uma parede num canto da sala, e vê-lo ali, tão sozinho e desamparado cortou o coração de Wufei.

Qualquer um que fosse apresentado a Duo Maxwell saberia que apesar de ser considerado um dos heróis responsáveis pela libertação da Terra e das Colônias da OZ e da Romefeller, ele não se deixara levar pelo estrelismo: era um jovem de vinte e cinco anos, muito maduro, determinado, responsável, e extremamente fiel ao que acreditava... e leal. Dono de um senso de humor ácido, mente ágil e de riso fácil, Duo muitas vezes incorria no bem querer das pessoas sem fazer muito esforço. À parte de suas próprias máscaras – as quais usava para se proteger – e de seus turbulentos sentimentos e provações durante a guerra, Duo conseguira crescer e tornar-se um adulto aparentemente normal, sem grandes problemas – aos olhos de estranhos.

Mas os pesadelos de Maxwell apareciam à noite – nas horas negras da escuridão, não havia os sorrisos fáceis, as piadinhas irascíveis ou o professor comportado: o que existia era o amargor, o frio cinismo... o fel da solidão. E por mais que se pudesse pensar que as sombras dos que haviam morrido não o deixavam em paz, era justamente a mágoa por quem o havia abandonado que consumia a alma de Duo como um câncer.

E era este Maxwell – vítima de seus piores pesadelos, alquebrado pelo peso da solidão – quem eu encarava agora... Aquele que, no horrível silêncio gritante das madrugadas, era torturado por um demônio interior que rasgava-lhe as entranhas, rugindo para sair.

"Eu... não devia ter ligado para vocês. Não havia motivo." Começou ele, cabeça baixa entre os joelhos, a voz mais controlada do que quando falara consigo ao celular – porém ainda com um tom claro de tremor.

Wufei olhou para ele, decidindo, mais uma vez, que auto-piedade e condescendência não cabiam ali:

"Mesmo? E ligou para quê, então?"

"Não é da sua conta."

Rispidez. Uma indicação de raiva. _**"Muito bem. Vamos ver agora, Maxwell." **_

Estendeu uma mão.

Duo se encolheu. Não queria ser tocado. Não agora.

"Vá para casa, Fei. Me deixe sozinho. Eu... desculpe por ter ligado, ok? Não quero você aqui. Nem você nem ninguém."

Um brilho de determinação toldou os olhos do chinês – teria que pensar rápido: às vezes, no caso de Duo, conversar ajudava, mas ao que parecia, deduziu aquela ser uma das ocasiões em que a situação seria resolvida de outra forma.

"Cale a boca, Duo. E levanta daí. Você vem comigo."

O outro homem levantou a cabeça, sem entender. Já era madrugada. Para onde Wufei iria levá-lo? "Ir para onde?"

A pergunta caiu em ouvidos surdos, enquanto o amigo, sem cerimônia, tratou de erguê-lo, de onde estava, agarrando-lhe um dos punhos e pondo-o de pé num único e forte puxão.

"Wufei? Para ond..."

Wufei fazia-se de surdo propositalmente, não querendo ouvir lamúrias ao mesmo tempo em que sua mente dava voltas, tentando encontrar uma saída: não sabia para onde levar o amigo, o que sabia era que precisava tirá-lo de dentro daquele ambiente fechado, solitário, fazê-lo respirar outros ares. Foi quando seu cérebro encontrou quase que imediatamente a resposta.

Voltando-se para o relutante acompanhante, perguntou:

"Quando foi a última vez que tomou banho na piscina de madrugada?" – um sorriso cínico acompanhou-lhe o final da pergunta.

"Você ficou maluco?!" – o assombro tomou conta do rosto de Duo – "Aquilo lá tá um gelo, agora!" – o ex-piloto de olhos violetas argumentou juntamente com uma tentativa de soltar o braço da pegada firme do chinês.

Última chance que teve, na verdade – o ex-piloto do Shenlong fechou ainda mais o aperto e, numa imitação perfeita de Heero em seu módulo 'terrorista-suicida-só-paro-depois-de-morto' ele foi implacavelmente puxando Duo pelo espaço da casa adentrando na cozinha às escuras, seguindo em direção à porta do quintal sem falar uma palavra sequer.

"Wufei, seu miserável! Me solta, porra! EU NÃO VOU NADAR! WUFEI!!" – gritava e xingava Duo, irado de raiva pela afronta enquanto tentava encontrar um ponto de apoio. Coisa bem difícil, a partir do modo como estava sendo arrastado.

Não, de forma alguma iria se deixar jogar dentro de uma piscina com água gelada àquela altura da madrugada! Furioso, segurou-se às cegas na quina da mesa de jantar, decidido a fazer um cabo de guerra – tendo onde se apoiar, iria estourar a cara daquele imbecil com um chute, ah se não ia! Infelizmente, como Wufei não reconheceu tal tentativa como um obstáculo aos seus planos, ele acabou foi arrastando a pobre mesa consigo até ouvir coisas caindo de cima dela, espatifando-se pelo chão.

"WUFEI!!" – berrou furioso.

Um barulho alto e repentino veio seguido de um forte jorro de luz, vindo de fora da cozinha. Trazendo a cabeça para frente tão rápido que a trança chicoteou ao seu redor, Duo viu-se quase cego com a luz do poste... do seu quintal.

"Mas o que..." – o choque o deixou sem palavras por dois segundos. Não, não queria acreditar: aquele cretino não teria... "Wufei, seu desgraçado!**_ Você quebrou a minha porta!!_**"

O outro sequer fez-se de rogado e, num único puxão, trouxe Duo para fora da proteção da casa, arrastando-o inexoravelmente aos trambolhões pelo espaço de dois metros que separavam a porta da cozinha até o deck da piscina, onde cabe dizer os olhos violetas de Duo ficaram a centímetros da superfície da água azulada.

Foi aí que subitamente o ex-piloto 02 deu-se conta que se debatia contra o nada no chão.

Arrepiando-se até o último fio de cabelo que tinha no corpo, Duo apoiou-se no piso de madeira do deck e impulsionando-se com os braços para trás, ficou de pé, livre – e longe da água gelada. Furioso pela péssima brincadeira, foi com tudo para cima do amigo traidor com uma raiva que nem o ar frio da madrugada conseguiu dissipar.

"Mas que porra deu nessa sua cabeça, Chang? Isso é coisa que se faça? Ficou doido? Quer levar um murro?"

"Não." foi a simples resposta que recebeu.

Por incrível que pareça, a resposta monossilábica, dita em meio à eterna postura arrogante do chinês que fez subir ainda mais a raiva de Duo:

"Não? _Não??_ É só isso que você me responde? Escuta aqui, Wufei: você quebrou a minha porta dos fundos! Tá entendendo que porra você fez? _**Quebrou a minha porta!!**_ Onde diabos isso é ajudar alguém, me diga? Só se for lá na sua colônia, meu amigo, porque no resto do universo é que não é! Tá pensando o quê? Que só porque tá junto com o Heero pode ir fazendo que nem aquele maluco e ir arrebentando tudo pela frente?"

O silêncio que se seguiu o fez praticamente ouvir o eco de suas palavras alteradas pelo súbito fluxo de adrenalina e raiva. A falta de ação proposital de Wufei o fez dar um enorme suspiro e de repente, parecia que suas energias tinham sumido.

"Olha, Fei, vamos... vamos parar por aqui, ok? Tá fazendo um puta frio, eu to acabado, me sentindo um lixo... Desculpa mesmo por ter ligado, cara, mas é que... achei que se alguém pudesse me entender, esse alguém era você e..."

Prova clara de que toda aquela altercação acabara por embotar os instintos protetores de Duo era de que ele jamais teria chegado tão perto assim de Wufei numa situação daquelas e mais ainda, baixado a guarda como acabava de fazer – coisa que o Agente Day da Organização Preventers, ex-piloto 05 do Gundam Shenlong e exímio combatente em luta corpo-a-corpo... esperava, atento e voraz como um tubarão à espreita.

E Wufei queria sua chance – não porque atacar Duo fosse algo tão fácil assim, afinal mesmo o amigo não fazendo parte dos Preventers, ele e Heero ainda mantinham o hábito de treinar semanalmente com Maxwell ao longo dos últimos anos, assim, atacar de surpresa o ex-parceiro que sempre vivera a se gabar de suas habilidades esquivas era algo realmente, realmente... muito bom, todas as vezes.

De forma que, quando Duo olhou para ele, ao parar de falar, adotando novamente aquela postura derrotista, viu que era o momento ideal.

Dando um sorrisinho de canto absolutamente maligno, respondeu-lhe curtamente. "Mas eu entendo." E impulsionando-se para frente, pegou o ex-parceiro de batalhas de surpresa e empurrou-o, fazendo-o cair dentro da piscina com um estardalhaço digno de nota.

O jovem professor emergiu da água gelada aos berros, ameaçando matá-lo, nem que fosse a última coisa que faria, a calça jeans encharcada fazendo-o afundar e engolir água.

Se sentia pena? Ora, é claro que não.

Enchendo os pulmões com a aragem fria da madrugada, chutou os sapatos, posicionou-se – e um segundo depois encontrava-se envolvido pelo mundo azul.

Duo já alcançava a escadinha de saída, quando ele emergiu. Deixando-se ficar tranquilamente acima da linha da água com os braços e erguendo um pouco mais o tom de voz, perguntou, carregando no cinismo.

"O que foi? Já vai beber, Mawxell?"

De costas para si, o outro congelou-se no ato de se segurar no corrimão.

Wufei não interrompeu o ataque. O que ia fazer doeria muito mais em si, mas Duo implorara por sua ajuda ao telefone, menos de trinta minutos antes: jamais o abandonaria – mesmo que ele lutasse contra isso.

"Vai, não é? Muito bem. Não vou impedir. Você me desaponta. Um friozinho desses, uma contrariedade... e já fica pensando em beber. Realmente, você é um fraco de marca maior."

Olhos negros fixaram-se nas mãos fechadas em torno dos corrimãos a pouca distância de si a sua frente – a tensão nelas era evidente, a rigidez expressa nos músculos das costas de Duo faria alguém pensar que ele iria explodir dali a algum momento.

"Eu não sou um fraco, Wufei." – Foi a resposta, encoberta por raiva, que ouviu. Surpreendentemente, soava límpida, clara e forte como sempre. – "_**Já fui.**_ Mas não sou mais."

"Não é? Pois então me prove, Duo. Fique nesta piscina comigo até a vontade de beber passar."

Segundos se passavam. Dentro da piscina, mantendo-se à tona com leves gestos à flor da água e com o céu noturno pontilhado de estrelas, Wufei esperava.

Então Duo virou-se para ele, olhando-o por cima do ombro direito encharcado, entre longas mechas soltas que haviam escapado da trança... e olhos violetas, carregados como um mar em fúria, dragaram os seus.

Num instante ele estava lá, meio corpo assomando-se para fora da piscina... no outro, Duo Maxwell soltava-se abruptamente do corrimão e deixava-se cair de costas de forma decidida, novamente em meio à piscina, afundando quase até o fundo e provocando ondas e respingos para todos os lados.

Naquela breve comunicação visual, fora estabelecida uma trégua, um acordo... onde Shinigami aceitava a tutela do Dragão.

E Wufei tomaria para si a responsabilidade. Sabia que o pior ainda não tinha passado.

Quase em seguida, a cabeça do americano erguia-se da água a centímetros da sua e a voz rouca perguntou:

"O que sugere?"

"Uma melhor de três." Sugeriu o chinês.

E assim se começou. Mas depois de nadar o primeiro desafio, o oriental não desistiu e induziu Duo a nadar mais outro – e mais outro.

Pelos cálculos e uma observação nos tons de negrume do céu acima de suas cabeças, Wufei já calculava ser umas quatro horas da manhã – o que já lhes dava por volta de uma hora e meia ali dentro da piscina.

"Eu vou ter um ataque... do coração. ...egar pneumonia. Seu... ditador... anão... Você está sendo... pior... que a Lady Une... e a Sally, jun-juntas. Vá embora e me deixe em paz!" tentou ordenar Duo – tarefa no entanto um pouco difícil de ser feita com dignidade, enquanto morria de frio, os dentes batiam e os próprios lábios encontravam-se azuis.

"Deixe de mariquices, Maxwell. Mais uma, vamos!"

.

~~~ o.O.o ~~~

.

Seus próprios braços doíam e ele também estava tremendo de frio, antes de enfim permitir que Duo saísse da piscina. Em segundos descartaram as roupas ensopadas, abandonando-as amontoadas no piso do deck enquanto dirigiam-se nus para dentro da casa, loucos por banho e roupas quentes.

Ante a cara feia do amigo à porta da cozinha, Wufei olhou-o e disse, controlando a irritação por ter que admitir realmente ter passado dos limites. "Compro uma nova e mando instalar." Ao som de um _'Ainda bem que reconhece'_, entrou pela porta atrás de Duo, o qual acendeu a luz da cozinha – uma vez que não fazia idéia de como estava o piso – e ambos dirigiram-se para os quartos: o americano para o seu e o agente, para o de hóspedes.

Após simplesmente vestir um robe, Wufei, ainda preocupado, encaminhou-se para o quarto do outro, onde o encontrou sentado na beira da cama, como se não tivesse mais forças para nada. Decidido, ergueu um braço de Duo, passou-o por cima de um dos seus ombros e foram em direção ao banheiro. Lá, ligou o chuveiro quente e depois de enfiá-lo dentro do box, tirou o robe e apressou-se para debaixo da água quente também.

Ah, as maravilhas de uma água quente eram divinas! Por uns minutos, nada fizeram, a não ser aproveitar a quentura abençoada da água, recuperando o calor dos corpos, porém, ao ver Duo quase cambalear em cima de si, decidiu desligar o chuveiro e jogá-lo na cama antes que acabasse por cair de cara no chão.

Em meio uma conversa sem sentido, risadinhas e piadinhas cretinas a respeito de ambos estarem tomando banho nus _'sem autorização do Heero, Feifei', 'Ele vai dar uma surra em você quando souber, heeh' _e outras pérolas por parte de Duo importunando-lhe os ouvidos, o ex-piloto do Shenlong finalmente conseguiu sair do banheiro, atravessar o quarto e jogar o bendito marmanjo na cama, onde, mais por instinto do que por atos conscientes, o amigo se virou, se ajeitou... e finalmente cedeu à exaustão.

Em questão de segundos, Duo estava dormindo como um morto, na verdade. E seu monstro interior estava decididamente subjugado. Ao menos por enquanto.

'_**Ótimo!'**_, pensou.

Sentindo-se também exausto, cobriu-o, apagou a luz do quarto e após encontrar uma antiga muda de roupas suas no guarda-roupa do quarto de hóspedes, foi até a cozinha, puxou a folha da porta, colocando-a mais ou menos no lugar. Voltando à sala, apagou as luzes do local e da varanda, só então indo embora para sua casa.

Ainda estava escuro, mas logo logo o céu clarearia.

.

~~~ o.O.o ~~~

.

Quinze minutos depois estava em casa.

Mas, apesar do sono, o cansaço, a exaustão... sabia que não conseguiria dormir. Vendo pelo corredor o brilho da luz suave ainda acesa no quarto, decidiu não ir para a cama, ainda – não queria atrapalhar o descanso de Heero. Rumando direto para a cozinha, pegou sua xícara, encheu-a de água e um pouco de chá e colocou-a no microondas.

Segundos depois, segurando xícara com a bebida quente e aromática entre as mãos, acomodou-se numa das cadeiras da pequena varanda para assistir o nascer do dia. Só então deu vazão aos pensamentos que lhe inquietavam o espírito.

Durante todo o tempo em que estivera com Duo aquela madrugada, parte de sua mente estivera focalizada em Trowa.

Tentava imaginar sua expressão ou reação, caso visse Duo em um daqueles momentos. Não conseguia impedir-se de ver em sua mente os olhos verdes a se estreitarem com desgosto e desprezo perante a insuspeitada fragilidade do americano – uma pálida caricatura de sua própria reação ao saber da luta de Maxwell contra a dependência ao álcool, bem como toda a verdade por trás do nascimento da sobrinha, quando este contara tudo na ocasião de sua formatura, dois anos atrás.

A insegurança demonstrada naquela madrugada pelo ex-terrorista de L2 com sua pessoa não fora de todo indevida – mesmo que hoje existisse uma forte amizade unindo-o ao americano, dentre eles dois, Heero é quem sempre fora o amigo mais próximo de Duo... havia sido o japonês quem, desde a época da guerra, Maxwell acabara por escolher para ser seu melhor amigo. Não por ele ser o melhor exemplo de uma pessoa comunicável ou acessível, mas porque Duo fora o primeiro a conseguir ver o ser humano – com suas falhas e limitações – que existia por baixo do robô o qual Heero tinha sido treinado para ser desde criança. Quanto a si, muitas vezes vivenciara situações conflitantes e até mesmo ocasiões em que ele e outro terrorista haviam se desentendido de forma mais drástica: de natureza belicosa e postura extremamente pedante e superior, Wufei não recebia bem as aproximações ora amigáveis ora irritantes do companheiro de batalhas e seu treinamento disciplinado não admitia de forma alguma as ações várias vezes indisciplinadas do outro adolescente.

Mas o desenrolar da guerra – e a necessidade de trabalhar em conjunto em algumas missões – acabara por aproximá-los e a própria luta pela sobrevivência fizera com que terminasse por rever seus preconceitos a respeito de Duo muito mais cedo do poderia supor.

Desta forma a amizade entre eles tivera, enfim, início.

A ironia final ficara a cargo de ter sido o próprio e irreverente auto-proclamado Deus da Morte, o _cupido_ entre ele e Heero, após anos de negações silenciosas de sentimentos e emoções – como algo de tal envergadura pudera acontecer ainda era algo que lhe escapava à completa compreensão até hoje, porém era esta a verdade.

Maxwell era parte de sua pequena _família_.

Mas Trowa Barton também. Sua amizade pelo outro homem fora forjada a ferro e fogo durante a maldita guerra e só aumentara, no decorrer dos nove anos subseqüentes.

Ambos incluíam-se dentro do círculo mínimo de pessoas em todo o universo por quem ele daria a própria vida em troca, para proteger ou salvar, se preciso fosse.

E era isto que estava deixando-o inquieto.

Acompanhara, muito de perto, o sofrimento de Duo pela perda da presença de Trowa em sua convivência, durante o passar dos anos. Vira o progressivo afastamento do piloto de olhos verdes do grupo em todos os encontros nos quais o piloto de trança pudesse estar ou comparecer. Com o passar do tempo, desconfiara que pudesse existir uma razão, um motivo mais forte para tal coisa acontecer, mas quando nem mesmo ameaças de torturas feitas por si ou por Heero tinham feito o cabeça-dura do Maxwell dizer algo, as conversas com Barton acabavam por resultar em respostas que o próprio moreno não sabia explicar muito bem e Quatre e sua famosa empatia também resultaram como infrutíferos, não houvera o que se fazer, a não ser aceitar aquela situação velada.

Nunca, em sua vida, teria imaginado o que realmente havia por trás de tudo.

Estreitando os olhos negros, Wufei relembrou os sentimentos que sentira ao ouvir da boca de Duo uma verdade que permanecera oculta até então. Saber que o amigo de tantos anos fora cobaia de um experimento da OZ ainda na época da guerra o fizera preocupar-se, mas não fora algo novo – afinal, qual deles cinco não tinha suas próprias e amargas lembranças de eventuais cativeiros sofridos à mercê daqueles seres sem honra? – porém seu mundo e suas concepções foram esmigalhadas ao descobrir que a garotinha que fora o xodó de todos e agora vivia apenas com a mãe após o divórcio dos pais havia sido dada à luz não por Hilde, como seria a ordem natural das coisas... mas por Duo – como conseqüência da experiência.

E ficara lívido ao saber que o pai de Eliza era Trowa.

Obviamente, Heero também estar presente à conversa mostrou-se providencial – o fato de Wufei ser guiado por seu temperamento forte e explosivo nunca fora ocultado de ninguém; não fosse pelo japonês estar ao seu lado naquela hora, o universo com certeza teria hoje um ex-herói da guerra entre a Terra e as Colônias a menos a quem prestar suas pífias honrarias.

O próprio Duo acabara por salvar a vida do moreno de L3, porém, ao lembrá-lo da amnésia que acometera Barton pouco antes do final da guerra – e que fora ela o motivo do fim do relacionamento entre os dois rapazes, na época.

Ironicamente, fora a lembrança da amnésia que lhe trouxera o senso e a razão, pois sabia da raiva e ódio surdos que o amigo tinha dos lapsos existentes ainda hoje em sua memória – e a partir das demais explicações de Maxwell sobre o que acontecera depois, passara então a enxergar Barton como uma segunda vítima de um jogo cruel e doentio do destino.

Passado seu rompante de fúria, Heero promovera um verdadeiro interrogatório no americano – não por duvidar de suas palavras, mas por ser esta a forma com que ele conseguia compreender e analisar uma situação.

Horas mais tarde Duo findara as explicações com um pedido. Partindo do princípio de estar finalmente formado e agora em condições de procurar um emprego normal e se manter, o jovem de olhos violetas decidira dar continuidade aos planos de procurar a filha, e precisaria da ajuda de ambos. Conscientes das dificuldades óbvias da empreitada, os dois orientais se comprometeram não apenas com a busca – e momentos depois, também em manter segredo de todos os demais amigos, com exceção de Sally. Principalmente Trowa.

A princípio a exigência de Duo em querer manter aquela farsa enfurecera Wufei – como um dos raros seres no universo em que Trowa confiava, tinha ciência da sensação de inquietação e de não pertencer a lugar algum que devorava o outro agente por dentro, do modo resignado e até mesmo desesperançado como ele vivia após o relacionamento com Quatre não ter dado certo. Quem saberia dizer as transformações que se operariam em sua vida, acaso soubesse de tudo o que estava escondido, perdido – talvez para sempre – em sua memória? Que honra havia em deixar outro grande amigo sem saber que era pai?

Mas Duo mantivera-se irredutível e contra aquela determinação férrea nem mesmo Heero conseguira lograr êxito, pois fora quando Maxwell lhes dera o golpe final, contando sobre o seu vício com bebidas.

E foi o que quebrou Heero, por conseqüência. Naquela noite distante há dois anos atrás, Wufei vira o amante ficar mudo, sem conseguir encontrar palavras com as quais pudesse se comunicar. Perdido. Sem chão. Em se tratando do ser humano a quem jamais esperaria ver agir de forma hesitante, sentira a garganta fechar ao ver Heero se aproximar de forma cautelosa e devagar de Duo, ainda sem falar nada... e depois abraçá-lo com toda a conhecida força que seu corpo e músculos possuíam, como se para nunca mais deixar seu melhor e mais antigo amigo deles sair. Ou enfrentar seus próprios demônios – sozinho outra vez.

Ouvir a voz rouca de Duo dizer _'Não foi culpa sua, Heero'_ ao mesmo tempo em que lhe retornava o gesto de amizade com um abraço tão forte quanto o que recebia, ajudou então a entender a reação ímpar do amante: Heero havia compreendido, de um jeito peculiar seu, que tinha falhado em ajudar Duo justo quando este mais precisara, falhara em _estar perto_. Com aquele leve sussurrar, o moreno de trança corrigiu-lhe a visão errônea e restaurou a confiança na amizade de ambos.

Não houve lágrimas ou mais palavras, apenas longos minutos em que os dois permaneceram fortemente abraçados.

Mas a força daquela comunicação sem palavras veio a tornar-se um dos momentos mais intensos da vida de Wufei.

Desde então, ambos faziam de tudo para ajudar o amigo a encontrar Hilde e Elisa, chegando mesmo a burlar, sem pensar duas vezes, normas e regulamentos dos Preventers para tal. Infelizmente, até para eles existiam limitações e devido ao trabalho como agentes, não podiam simplesmente dar baixa para procurarem pela sobrinha e a mãe e Duo não tinha como ausentar-se do trabalho como professor, pois por força de contrato e dos acontecimentos anteriores, tinha que manter a ficha limpa.

Em relação ao moreno mais alto dos cinco, Heero não era cego e se até ele, Wufei, vinha sentindo que Barton estava definitivamente fora do seu equilíbrio durante o último ano, seu amante também o notara, o que rendera horas de conversas e discussões entre ambos sobre o que estava acontecendo com o outro homem. E se a situação de Trowa já inspirava preocupação, após a morte de um rapazinho em sua mais recente missão seu estado emocional declinara de vez – o que, definitivamente, fizera urgir para os dois asiáticos a sensação de que algo tinha que ser feito.

Exatamente por tal motivo, Heero agarrara com unhas e dentes a licença de Trowa como oportunidade para o moreno ajudar a Duo na empreitada. Inicialmente, recusara-se terminantemente a envolver, embora que involuntariamente, Barton na procura pela pequena Elisa. Achava arriscado demais. E se ele fora um obstáculo difícil de remover para a implementação dos planos do amante, o próprio Maxwell não ficara atrás – mas se havia algo que se podia afirmar em relação a Heero era que o mesmo não ganhara a alcunha de Soldado Perfeito à toa. Assim, vira em questão de pouco mais de uma hora, o outro oriental destruir um a um todos os argumentos contrários levantados por Duo. Impassível, com respostas previamente pensadas, ponderadas e analisadas, Heero Yuy conseguira convencer Duo Maxwell da necessidade de unir Trowa aos esforços na procura pela filha de ambos.

Yuy conseguira fazer um serviço tão bom que a partir daí os dois haviam voltado-se contra ele e a despeito da discussão, dos gritos e xingos, a Wufei não restara outra alternativa a não ser concordar com a sensatez do que seu próprio amante dizia. Sua recusa não se baseava Não que pensasse ser Heero um inconseqüente – oh, este posto ainda era de Maxwell – pois confiava no homem que amava acima de tudo... mas seu modo de pensar a situação era diferente da de Yuy. Eram sentimentos, destinos, vidas demais em jogo: receava o que poderia vir a acontecer com sua sobrinha, uma criança tão nova, tão indefesa e já imersa em um novo conceito de maternidade e paternidade que faria estremecer o universo de ponta a ponta... receava por Duo e Trowa... Quem cuidaria dos corações e almas de ambos, a partir daquela súbita re-aproximação?

Não fora a primeira nem a última vez que recebera um chamado da parte do amigo em meio a noite desde que ficaram cientes de sua luta silenciosa contra o vício, mas daquela vez sentira algo diferente em Maxwell – não o pressionara para saber o que acontecera na reunião com o ex-amante aquela tarde, mas o fato dele ter decido chamá-lo em vez de a Heero o deixara com a sensação de que o reencontro com Trowa o abalara muito mais que ele próprio previra.

Se o que vislumbrara naquela madrugada fora o resultado da aproximação entre ambos, tinha medo do que poderia vir pela frente.

* * *

Continua ^~

.

**Notas****:**

**(1) Nove anos – **o cap 01 foi postado online como se o roteiro se passasse oito anos após o fim da série de TV, mas na verdade a fic se passa _**nove anos**_ depois. Mas já corrigi no cap 01, ok? (e só agora eu vim ver isso, ai meu pai... ninguém merece -___-*)

~~~ o.O.o ~~~

.

**Comentários da Autora****:**

**YES!! **Sei que pode parecer milagre, mas eis que finalmente consegui digitar o cap 02 de 'Ciclo de Memórias' e colocá-lo online *não acredita*

Dei tudo de mim para o capítulo ficar crível e bem desenvolvido, ainda mais sem betagem – viram como eu NÃO PODIA mandar para a Ilia? Eu queria fazer surprise, pipow!! \o/. Creio que ficou tudo nos conformes, e mostrei os aspectos, situações e sentimentos que almejava desde o princípio para ele.

Qualquer coisa, a culpa é da Ilia Verseau (por ser a Beta que iria ser surpreendida XD) e da Blanxita, por fazer niver dia 09/07 (e para quem a postagem deste cap 02 foi dedicada como presente de aniversário) hohhoho

Beijos mil a todas as fãs que acompanham neste projeto onde declaro** AMOR ETERNO **a 3x2 & 2x3, 1x5 & 5x1, 4x6 & 6x4 e FICS M-PREGS *_____*

_**Illy-chan **_

.

**Propaganda RULEZZZZ ^~**

Para acompanhar as fics com os mais diversificados roteiros e casaistrazidas diretamente do cenário estrangeiro de Gundam Wing para o deleite das fãs nacionais pelos esforços titânicos de várias Tradutoras e Revisoras absolutamente maravilhosas como **Aryam MacAllyster, Aninha_SaganoKai, Kuu-chan, Blanxe, Ilía Verseau, Nise Alves, Marlon Kalango,** etc...

Acessem **Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **ou a** id 1743235**

E mandem reviews para as traduções, claro ^~

Oh, também não deixem de acompanhar os lançamentos das **várias fics nacionais destas mesmas Tradutoras e Revisoras**, uma vez que a maior parte de nós temos fics escritas nos mais variados fandons, como podem ver:

**Blanxe – Gundam Wing, Saint Seiya, Harry Potter e Originais.**

**Aninha_SaganoKai – Yu Yu Hakusho e Gundam Wing.**

**Aryam MacAllyster - Gundam Wing.  
**

**Ilia Verseau – Saint Seiya.**

**Kuu-chan – Weiss Kreuz e Saint Seiya.**

**Marlon Kalango – Naruto e Originais.**

**.**

**Apóiem os escritores, meu povo!!**

**Mandem Reviews!!!**

**\o/**

_**Illy-chan HimuraWakai**_


	3. Capítulo Três

_**.**_

**NOTÍCIA BOMBÁSTICA!**

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

**GANHA MAIS UMA SEMANA! **

.**  
**

**YES, ISSO MESMO que você acaba de ler! A SEMANA TROWA BARTON acaba de ser EXTENDIDA em MAIS UMA SEMANA! \o/\o/\o/ **

**Veja quais as novas fics que serão lançadas ao final de cada capítulo postado o/**

**E CONTINUEMOS com mais fics MARAVILHOSAS com o Trowa, para alegria GERAL DA NAÇÃO YAOIGUNDAMWINGNIANA!**

_**Illy & Aryam **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções**_

* * *

_**.**_

**_Ciclo de Memórias, _por Illy-chan H. Wakai – é uma Fanfic traduzida participante do**

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

**TÉRMINO: 18 DE NOVEMBRO DE 2012**

**.**

**Autora:** **Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

**Gênero:**. Yaoi, Angústia, Romance.

**Beta:** A Beta Oficial, a Ilia Verseau, está _out_ no momento por causa de estudos^~ e mesmo a Blanxe Yui não pôde Betar porque estava maluquinha com outros compromissos^~.

A minha querida **Aryam MacAllyster** Betou e Revisou as 08 primeiras páginas, salvando minha pele no início da fic, hohoho

Isso quer dizer... que o restante da fic inteira foi Betada e Revisada por mim mesma, então se preparem para me culpar por todos os erros que encontrarem, ok? Espero que eu não desaponte as expectativas de ninguém ^^*

**Censura:** NC17

**Casais:** **3X2&2x3, 1X5&5x1, 3X4 –** passado; **4X6 –** atual.

**Advertências:** Lemon; M-PREG – no passado; Alcoolismo; Canon; Pontos de vista alterados.

**Retratações:** Os personagens principais são propriedades das empresas japonesas Soutsuu Agency e Sunrise Television. Eu não ganho dinheiro algum com eles.

**Aviso Extra**: Esta fic se passa nove anos após o fim da série de TV e desconsidera completamente os OVA's de _**"Endless Waltz".**_

**Aviso Extra 02**: **Não faço mais parte do site XYZYaoi** – saí dele desde Setembro de 2008 e desde então, minhas fics (YuYu & Gundam Wing) e minhas traduções (apenas Gundam Wing) só serão encontradas aqui no f.f. net, com o **Illy-chan e Grupo GW de Traduções**

.

* * *

_**Dedicatória:**_

Quero antes de tudo agradecer **às fãs** de _**Ciclo de Memórias**_, pois seus reviews maravilhosos foram incentivos constantes para que eu continuasse a fic!

**Andreia Kennen, Kya Montsho, Keiko Maxwell, Jen Collins, Ci-chan & Bibiss,**

**Tutih Samela, Deiisoca, Tina-chan, Litha-chan, Akemi Hidaka, Karin Kamiya e Belle Tsubasa**

.

**DEDICATÓRIA ESPECIAL**

Como eu já digo desde o cap 01, esta fic é um maravilhoso presente para mim mesma, já que sou APAIXONADA pelos casais trabalhados nela: 3x2 principalmente. Mas aqui quero destacar uma _**dedicatória especial**_ para duas outras fãs de Ciclo de Memórias... São elas:

**Blanxe & Ilia-chan \o/\o/\o/ **

.

_**3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3 x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2  
**_

**CICLO DE MEMÓRIAS**

**Por _Illy-chan HimuraWakai_**

**Cap 03**

_****__**3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3 x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2**_

.

― Lee! Você é o Piloto 05, assuma o Shenlong Altron e cuidado na luta com Treize – Lucius, assuma o Talgueese II, mas nada de quebrar a droga da cadeira de novo, está me ouvindo? Danny! Você é o Dekim! Akira, o piloto 01 do Wing Zero desta vez vai ser você e o Ethan, o Zechs, com o Epyon! Eric, preste atenção no flanco direto dos Magnacs, vocês estão sofrendo um ataque dos Mobile Dolls do Satélite Fortaleza MO-II! O Quatre vai lhe decepar a cabeça, se você deixar um deles morrer! Rodrigo! Você é o piloto 03 hoje, não tenha dó e use o arsenal do HeavyArms! Rhys! Leve seu esquadrão de Mobile Suits até o lado esquerdo da Libra! Vamos lá, pessoal! Quero ver todo mundo em ação! Pensem em estratégias! Quero saber o que a OZ [1], a Fundação Romefeller [2] e a Presa Branca [3] teriam que fazer para não levar A SURRA que levaram de nós, pilotos Gundams, na última batalha!

A algazarra e os gritos de empolgação que explodiram para todos os lados do grande Salão de Exposição da Escola Técnica Heero Yuy [4], local onde estava dando aquela aula em especial, quase deixaram Duo Maxwell – hoje professor da Nação Unida da Esfera Terrestre [5], ex-terrorista das colônias e piloto de um dos lendários Gundans – surdo, mas valiam à pena. Com um sorriso cínico no rosto, decidiu que adoraria ver a cara enrugada dos professores participantes do Conselho Diretor naquele momento: iria mostrar-lhes o _porquê_ de sua disciplina de História da Terra e das Colônias vir sendo disputada a tapa entre os alunos dos primeiro e segundo anos do colegial. E quem sabe... promover um ou dois ataques cardíacos fulminantes naqueles velhos decrépitos?

Os olhos violetas moviam-se rapidamente enquanto andava ao redor do enorme tablado em que seus alunos entusiasmados se encontravam encenando a Batalha Final. Analisando e orientando suas ações, ia pensando nas ironias da vida. Ao escolher especialmente aquela escola na Terra para trabalhar após se formar, havia identificado quase de imediato que passar horas assistindo documentários chatos e intermináveis sobre os extintos dinossauros no passado remoto do planeta ou os processos históricos de criação das Colônias Espaciais e os meandros políticos envolvidos por trás de cada uma delas era algo que, definitivamente, não se encontrava na lista de prioridades dos alunos. O interesse daqueles adolescentes em História ia do nível extremamente superficial até o quase inexistente, representando-se de forma alarmante numa quantidade assombrosa de faltosos. Decidido a virar a mesa, Duo planejara uma reviravolta no 'método de ensino' tradicionalmente aplicado pela Escola Técnica... e logo aqueles alunos passaram a descobrir que _**brincar de fazer**__**parte**_da História era algo completamente diferente. Descobriram que reconstruir os acontecimentos ocorridos na Batalha da Vitória Final de modo que a Nação Mundial Terrestre [6] pudesse vencer a guerra desencadeada entre a Terra e as Colônias Espaciais por causa dos sonhos utópicos do General Treize e da loucura do ex-príncipe do Reino de Sanc, Milliardo Peacecraft, [7] era algo que chegava a eles como um autêntico desafio.

De início, Duo tivera uma enorme resistência da Diretoria para obter a cessão de uso do Salão, uma vez que a própria sala de aula não comportaria tudo, fora o trabalho razoável para trazer todos os aparatos para aquele local específico – folhas de madeira, tecidos para a mesa e o tablado, maquetes e uma infinidade de miniaturas de bonequinhos, naves, Mobile Suits e Mobile Dolls, sem falar nas dos próprios robôs Gundams, entre outros. Sim, levara dois inteiros para montar, mas seu projeto tinha valido cada gota de suor. Desse modo os adolescentes sob sua responsabilidade aprendiam divertindo-se. E ele... ele conseguia sentir um pouco de adrenalina nas veias, novamente – mesmo que fosse apenas na recriação _**um tanto particular**_ de um dos momentos mais cruciais da humanidade.

Passado um tempo participando ativamente da atividade espalhando o terror nas tropas inimigas com o DeathScythe e conseguindo vários _**'Ahhh, professor, mas assim não vale!'**_e afins, afastou-se ligeiramente dos alunos ainda entretidos com as batalhas e olhou para o relógio na grande parede. Trinta minutos mais e o sinal indicando o fim das aulas tocaria. Ir embora. Para casa. Em geral, estas palavras eram muito aguardadas por um trabalhador dedicado aos seus serviços. Porém Duo sentia-se estranho. Estivera irrequieto durante todo o dia.

Mas sua agonia interna tinha nome. _**"Não consigo tirá-lo da cabeça",**_reconheceu.

Shinigami sabia como tentara, mas toda vez que fechava os olhos, via o rosto de Trowa Barton no momento em que este aparecera na porta da casa em que vivia, dois dias atrás. Tinha sido avisado sobre a ida dele até lá, lógico – um dia antes Heero fizera questão de lhe informar sobre a visita que receberia no dia seguinte e ajudá-lo a se preparar psicologicamente. A lógica de Duo em meio às missões e batalhas era: _**"Ataque e passe a foice primeiro. Confirme se era mesmo um inimigo depois"**_**,** mas olhar para os olhos azuis prussianos de Heero após ouvi-lo dizer que dali em pouco mais de 24 horas teria a presença de Trowa tão perto de si novamente tinha feito seus joelhos virarem água. De medo e tensão.

Conseguira controlar, tanto quanto possível, o nível de ansiedade durante a estadia do moreno em sua casa, com exceção do que se poderia esperar devido à natureza do encontro, portanto, acreditava não ter deixado o antigo parceiro de batalhas desconfiando de nada fora do comum. Certo. Não imaginara sentir o golpe no peito ao ouvir justamente da boca dele a frase _**"Ela é a mãe, afinal de contas"**_**,** ao referir-se à pretensa maternidade de Hilde – era a regra natural; o que mais as pessoas pensariam? Não fora exatamente para corroborar esta reação que optara por esconder a verdade, há oito anos? – mas ainda assim trincara os dentes e _**controlara-se**__. _O estresse gerado durante pouco mais de uma hora conversando com o homem que lhe rasgara o coração anos atrás se mostrara bem mais tarde, durante a noite: como sempre, horário ideal para ser perseguido por seus demônios interiores. Não fosse a ajuda e o apoio de Wufei, não queria nem pensar no que teria que fazer para não sucumbir àquela madrugada infernal.

Lembrar de Chang mudou totalmente a tempestade que não lhe dava tréguas, desfazendo um pouco sua postura tensa. _Heh._ O reconhecimento pela ajuda não significava dizer que perdoava o china pelo terrível mergulho gelado na piscina. **"**_**Ah, não".**_ E ainda tinha o problema com a sua porta da cozinha, claro. Sua... vingança contra o homem mais prega presa que conhecia no universo teria que ser digna de nota, _**"Lógico!"**_**,** pensou, um sorrisinho decididamente maligno tomando-lhe conta dos lábios.

Mas o momento de bravata contra o amigo some, quando o nome de Barton insere-se outra vez em seus pensamentos.

A princípio, pensara que fosse sentir-se fisicamente mal ao encontrar Trowa, levando-se em conta o peso que carregava na alma em relação ao outro piloto. Mas por mais estranho que parecesse, fora _ele _que não se sentira à vontade. Duo não era burro nem imbecil. Sabia muito bem que Trowa o evitara como o diabo foge da cruz durante todos aqueles anos – e mesmo acreditando supor a verdadeira razão daquele afastamento, aceitara o jogo. _**"Sou eu quem detenho um segredo capaz de destruir vidas, principalmente a dele. Porque ele está agindo assim?",**_pensara. Parado à porta, tão tenso, tão rígido, Trowa Barton deixara-se ser visto de guarda baixa. E seu coração – aquele que achava morto e enterrado, já – se desmanchara por ele.

Não levara muito tempo para Duo perceber que o outro não queria estar ali, que não queria sequer ajudá-lo. _**"Eu tinha razão"**_**,** pensara no momento. No primeiro ano depois da guerra, nas várias noites que passara sozinho lutando contra a solidão, a dor e a angústia, a vontade de fazer contato com Trowa e perguntar-lhe _**por quê?**_**,** se tornava tão desesperadora, que apenas o álcool conseguia impedi-lo de ir atrás do ex-amante em L4, onde ele morava com Quatre. O álcool e o medo por Elisa. A **sua** Elisa. A Elisa _**deles**_**.** Céus, o que aconteceria se fosse até ele, contasse tudo e... terminasse tão sozinho como estava – naquela época e hoje? O imbatível piloto 02, o grande Deus da Morte, sempre quisera saber a resposta a aquela pergunta. Sinceramente? Agora a tinha. _**"Ele não se importa"**__._ Sentira uma vontade louca de dar uma boa gargalhada, mas em prol de manter sua própria sanidade contivera-se.

Heero e seus planos. Desta vez, o amigo haveria de aceitar que _**aquele**_ em especial teria que ser abortado e sem demora. Disposto a cortar o mal pela raiz, decidiu não envolver o piloto do HeavyArms na delicada questão chamada Elisa.

E tudo teria terminado bem... se Trowa tivesse facilitado as coisas.

Contrariando suas expectativas, fora exatamente isto o que não ele fizera – na verdade, com aquele jeito tão parecido com a forma de pensar de Heero, Trowa acabara por identificar a pequena manobra que tentara usar para resolver a situação e terminara por frustrar seus planos.

Se as coisas podiam ficar piores? Ora, se não. Depois de escutá-lo contar uma piadinha e rir, oferecera-se para ajudá-lo a levantar da cadeira que estava e... o outro moreno ficara olhando para ele com aqueles olhos verdes hipnóticos, até Duo sentir algo devastador que fizera seu coração disparar. Jamais contara com o ressurgimento da atração sexual entre eles, senão nem mesmo por decreto ou ameaça terminal de morte por parte de Heero, teria concordado com aquele reencontro... Mas o destino, o filhodaputa que tanto gostava de rir na sua cara, aprontava-lhe mais uma e, por alguns segundos, sentira-se muito jovem novamente. Tão jovem quanto o adolescente de quinze anos [8] que acreditava ser capaz de realizar qualquer coisa: vingar as mortes de Solo, Padre Maxwell e Irmã Helen; explodir a OZ, os Mobille Dolls, a Romefeller, e todos os que se colocassem no curso de sua vingança... e amar o rapaz que gostava com abandono, mesmo que estivessem no meio de uma guerra, sem saber se sobreviveriam a ela ou não, mandando pro inferno as conseqüências.

Essa tola ilusão não durara muito. Amarga como só a vida poderia ser, lembrou-se que a própria OZ já havia se encarregado de lhe dar a maior de todas as lições.

Seguia seu mantra 'Posso fugir e me esconder, mas nunca minto', por acreditar que a honestidade era o único meio de não machucar as pessoas. Desta forma, qualquer pessoa um pouco mais íntima sabia que era alcoólatra: desde sua formatura, dois anos atrás, abrira o jogo para os amigos mais próximos e apesar de não ter feito estardalhaço nem anunciado na TV, falava do assunto abertamente, afinal algo de bom tinha que resultar da terapia que já fazia há anos, se quisessem saber. Mas fora... difícil contar a Trowa, difícil comprovar ao vivo e a cores aquele rosto se fechando numa expressão de choque diante das imagens que obviamente passaram por sua cabeça ao ser informado do seu problema.

É, ninguém precisava lhe contar quão triste era a visão de um bêbado.

Antes de ir embora, ele dissera: ― Olhe, Duo... Não sei o que está pensando mudar, me contando isso, mas quero que saiba que não faz a menor diferença.

E ficara ali, parado na porta de casa, vendo aquele homem ir embora.

Claro que não acreditaria naquelas palavras sequer por um segundo: sentira na pele as conseqüências do vício. E vinha pagando o preço até então. O fato de ser um maldito dependente fazia a maior diferença do mundo sim senhor. Só que por um segundo, um segundo apenas, a força embutida nas palavras de Trowa quase o fizeram desistir de lutar sozinho. Quase o fizeram ir atrás dele e pedir para ser novamente abraçado pelos braços fortes, de músculos delineados, que sentira ao ajudá-lo a levantar da cadeira. Quase o fizeram ir pedir para deixar-se envolver pela fortaleza que o corpo quente e mais alto que o seu podia oferecer, para esquecer o mundo e o peso da mentira e da omissão que trazia consigo. Há nove anos vinha enfrentando uma realidade que às vezes temia enlouquecê-lo. Ele não era tão forte assim.

Um esgar de desgosto cruzou seus lábios, pelo fato de já estarem se passando cinco dias sem que o outro fizesse contato. Aparentemente havia esfriado a cabeça e mudado de ideia quanto a ajudá-lo a encontrar Elisa. Fora o que sua boca grande comentara à _Dupla Dinâmica_ via telefone, enquanto se dirigia à escola. Pior do que expressar o que sentia, fora a constatação de que nem Wufei nem Heero tinham deixado de notar o misto de frustração e resignação que permeara suas palavras. _**"O que queriam, maldição? Doi pensar que não vou vê-lo de nov...".**_

― 02! 02! Vamos invadir a Libra! – Rodrigo, o aluno que estava interpretando nada mais nada menos do que o piloto que não dava folga ao seu cérebro cansado, gritou, chamando-o para a ação. [9]

Quando deu por si, Duo, o pivete de rua de L2 saíra de cena e _**Shinigami**_ [10] estava de novo pilotando o enorme robô de dezesseis metros e mais de sete toneladas – por meio da miniatura do DeathScyte, óbvio – espalhando tumulto e confusão em meio aos inimigos, enquanto os outros alunos divertiam-se à beça com sua representação espalhafatosa. Em meio à manobra ousada que faria com que ele, Quatre e Trowa invadissem a nave que ameaçava a Terra, Duo moveu a cabeça para um lado – e percebeu uma silhueta em tom de azul nas portas duplas de vidro do salão.

Bastou ver aqueles olhos verdes focados diretamente em si, para sentir um violento aperto no estômago.

À primeira vista, Duo achou que o Sr. Barton o procurava para dizer que encontrara Elisa, mas depois que lembrou de respirar e o oxigênio chegou novamente ao seu cérebro, notou que a postura de Trowa – masculina por demais, destacando-se de forma gritante no ambiente predominantemente lotado de adolescentes – deixava transparecer uma mistura arrasadora de timidez e diversão: o corpo forte encontrava-se em porte reto, com o ombro direito ligeiramente encostado na moldura de uma das portas. _**"O que ele está fazendo aqui? Oh-oh. Merda, ele ta lindo!"**_Contato visual feito, e já prevendo um tumulto quando seus alunos dessem conta de que _outro_ ex-piloto Gundam encontrava-se bem ali, Duo não hesitou em avisá-lo por meio de leitura labial [11]:

― **_Dez minutos. Se esconda da turma. Sala da Direção. _**

― **_Eu espero._**

Foi a resposta, no mesmo estilo de sua pergunta. E contrariando o calor no local, Duo sentiu um maldito arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha de cima a baixo, fazendo uma determinada parte de sua anatomia estremecer.

Nos minutos finais da encenação, não lhe sobrava escolha, a não ser continuar a lutar naquela versão da Batalha Final com os alunos, mas seu olhar violeta relanceou à entrada do salão. Cinco dias haviam feito alguma diferença._**"Fisicamente ele parece mais saudável".**_Seu rosto tinha mais cor, e a linha vermelha na têmpora direita parecia menos profunda. Os ferimentos ao redor do nariz foram substituídos por manchas arroxeadas. Sua mão ainda estava enfaixada e as costelas provavelmente deviam doer, mas a expressão de dor havia desaparecido de seus olhos e rosto.

Ele estava se recuperando, e por isso Duo não fazia ideia de por que pressentia um grande sofrimento em Trowa. Irritou-se com a consideração infundada: onde estava com a merda da cabeça? Ele não o conhecia. Não mais. Tinha que parar com aquilo, afinal o grande empata do grupo sempre fora Quatre, não ele, Maxwell. Fosse o que fosse o que estivesse imaginando, pro inferno, pois não era da sua conta.

Coisa mais fácil de falar que fazer, descobriu – percebeu, contra sua vontade, que não parava de olhar em direção à porta, e cada vez que isso acontecia, seu coração parecia querer saltar pela boca.

Machucado ou não, o ex-companheiro de guerra era mesmo a fortaleza da qual poucos minutos atrás estava se lembrando no dia da visita à sua casa. Duo não era baixinho como Quatre – o amigo loiro sempre se sentia melhor, porém, quando recordava ser cinco centímetros mais alto que Wufei, por exemplo, uma vez que o chinês era o mais baixo de todos – e levando-se em conta toda a vida de privações que tivera, considerava-se até alto com seu um metro e setenta e cinco, mas comparado com Trowa, chegava a ser covardia. O piloto de L3 sempre fora o mais alto dos cinco e ele já pegara até mesmo Heero cismando por ser mais baixo que o outro, certa vez. Havia também uma determinação perigosa no rosto bonito, ainda mais com aquela franja castanha caindo sensualmente por cima de um dos olhos. Alto, corpo musculoso e pernas de atleta, cortesia da vida de trabalho no circo. Pele morena, algumas linhas risonhas ao redor dos olhos, um par de olhos verdes que... Arrepiou-se ao lembrar que o olhar terno e profundo de Trowa revelava um amante apaixonado.

Ele já vira aqueles olhos quando Trowa queria alguma coisa. E ele o tinha desejado intensamente aquele dia, na sala de sua casa... Fora algo tão inesperado, que retribuíra. Elétrico, explosivo, vital. Trowa era um homem. Um homem que um gay de juízo perfeito faria de tudo para levar para cama. E Duo tanto já o tivera na sua, como já estivera na dele.

**"**_**Puta merda! PARE de pensar nele, imbecil!"**_ Sério. Estivesse com uma arma de verdade e não uma miniatura do DeathScythe nas mãos, consideraria seriamente em se dar um tiro.

Jovem, bonito, com cabelos longos, ex-terrorista e ainda por cima um Herói de Guerra, Duo não tivera tantos problemas para conseguir seus primeiros amantes masculinos, depois do casamento com Hilde ter chegado ao fim. Sempre possuíra sua cota de admiradores, inclusos aí os que o viam como um prêmio com que se desfilar ou mesmo os que tinham certa tara por _bad boys_ – que se dirá um do seu quilate, com coragem para dar chutes nos ovos da Fundação Romefeller e explodir bases da OZ, por exemplo. E aproveitara bem todos eles. Fizera questão, falando-se sinceramente. Durante aqueles seis anos e meio, adquirira muita experiência em descartar envolvimentos emocionais – não por escolha, mas por necessidade. Compartilhar com um quase estranho seu passado, suas más experiências, a atuação como terrorista, sua família e as poucas lembranças de sua filha estavam fora de questão. Rápido aprendera também a ser efetivamente o ativo na hora do sexo, sob medo de conseqüências que pudessem, desta vez, forçá-lo a acabar com a própria vida.

Um grande e explosivo **'URRA! VITÓRIA!'**, berrado por ele e seu grupo de pilotos Gundans foi o sinal de comemoração quando Akira – o aluno que era o Heero Yuy do dia – conseguiu destruir a nave Libra antes que ela caísse na Terra, acabando assim com a Guerra entre a Nação Mundial Terrestre e as Colônias Espaciais. De uma forma quase similar ao que realmente acontecera nas naves, na PeaceMillion, nas Colônias e na própria Terra, todos esqueceram as rixas ocorridas durante a encenação e a turma inteira desatou a pular e a comemorar numa farra só. Eis algo que continuamente o assombrava: não entendia como aquelas crianças conseguiam ter tanta energia sem terem um treinamento sério para isso antes – tinham cabos de energia invisíveis ligados em algum lugar, por acaso? Em meio aos pulos, mais por hábito que por outra coisa, automaticamente retirou outra cadeira das mãos do Lucius, que aparentemente estava levando a parte festiva da coisa longe demais _de novo_.

Olhou na direção de Trowa e viu que ele o observava. Seu coração disparou novamente, mas dessa vez, misturado à atração sexual, sentiu um instinto de compaixão. Todas aquelas linhas risonhas ao redor dos olhos... mas nem sombra de um sorriso. Os orbes verdes mostrando cansaço. _Algo _havia tirado a vivacidade de Trowa. Identificava isso nele como se estivesse saltando aos olhos: em todo o autocontrole e disciplina que se impunha.

**"**_**Será que ao menos sabe que está sofrendo, Barton? E, putamerda, pare de me olhar desse jeito!"** _

E em meio a toda aquela agitação, o som da sineta soou. E Duo quase gemeu de desgosto.

Em outras circunstâncias seus alunos teriam saído voando para fora do salão. Mas claro, não iriam fazer isto desta vez. Algo compreensível, uma vez que todos estavam em estado de choque ao se virarem para ir para casa... e darem de cara com um segundo Herói da Guerra que haviam acabado de encenar na última hora e meia. E culpa de quem? De Trowa, claro, que continuara parado na porta. Só de propósito, resolveu não fazer nada quando os quase trinta alunos voaram direto para cima do ex-piloto 03, numa gritaria e cacofonia capaz de acordar até os mortos. E assim deixou se passarem longos minutos, divertindo-se com o jeito tranqüilo de Trowa enquanto este tentava responder as perguntas metralhadas pelos rapazes, excitados com a visita completamente inesperada. Decidiu que já tinha sido o suficiente quando viu o moreno levar, disfarçadamente, a mão não enfaixada à altura das costelas, depois que um dos adolescentes, empolgado, dera-lhe uns tapinhas camaradas.

― OK, Certo, certo, já chega! ― Ninguém se dignou ao menos a olhar para si. Erguendo uma sobrancelha bem ao estilo 'Heero de ser', Duo caprichou: ― **EI! JÁ CHEGAAA!** ― sentiu-se satisfeito ao ver que tinha chamado até a atenção de Trowa, nesta segunda vez. Novamente o centro das atenções, continuou: ― Muito bem, pessoal! CASA! Os ônibus não vão esperar.

Os alunos ainda deram um pouco mais de trabalho, mas após ele se comprometer em apresentar ao Conselho Diretor da escola a possibilidade de trazer Trowa para uma palestra, em breve ambos estavam sozinhos.

Iniciar uma conversa não ia ser uma tarefa fácil. Tomando isso como um desafio, Duo assumiu uma expressão séria e disse:

― Não é sempre assim, sabe? Em geral sou um professor modelo, um exemplo de autoridade e organização. Tenho controle total dos meus alunos. – com tom de zombaria que enganaria muitos, prosseguiu: ― Eles morrem de medo de mim.

Foi sem dúvida a melhor maneira de aliviar a tensão. Praticamente viu o rosto de Trowa relaxar:

― É, eu percebi o quanto você é duro com eles.

― Para rapazes desta idade, se você dá a mão, eles querem logo é o braço inteiro. Sabemos disso. Mas comigo não: eu sento atrás da mesa com a foice do DeathScyte e pronto, a aula é uma paz. Pode acreditar.

― Sério? ― por um breve momento Trowa esqueceu-se da sua postura tão rígida e um riso baixo escapou de sua garganta. – Odeio duvidar de sua sinceridade.

― Aham. – foi a resposta de Duo.

― Agora, pelo o que eu sei, não demos surra nenhuma em nossos inimigos na última batalha. Na verdade, estávamos todos desesperados e prontos para morrer, por causa do número quase infinito de Mobile Dolls. Eu estava lá também, caso tenha se esquecido.

Trowa fazer piadinhas cujo mote fosse 'lembranças' ou algo que remetesse a falhas de memória já teria deixado Duo desconfiado, mas... sentindo algo fazer 'clic', viu-se perguntando de chofre:

― Espera... Desde quando você está aqui?

― Praticamente desde o início.

UAU. O mundo girou 180º, enquanto Duo compreendia o significado do que acabara de ouvir: estava sendo observado há quase duas horas por Trowa. Isto queria dizer que ele acompanhara, de primeira mão, todas as suas expressões e posturas, enquanto dava uma de pensador. UAU de novo. E ele, Duo, não notara. _**Ouch!**_

Para fugir das várias hipóteses com as quais não queria ensandecer no momento, decidiu partir para uma abordagem mais segura:

― Esse tempo todo esperando aqui? Esquisito. Você não foi encaminhado ao gabinete da Diretora?

― Fui.

Nota a respeito de Duo: se tinha algo que ele abominava eram respostas monossilábicas. E se existia alguém no universo que poderia confirmar isso muitíssimo bem era Heero. Recusando-se a cair na pegadinha do outro, ergueu os olhos e revidou.

― E?

― Não gostei dela. O jeito que me olhava... Lady Une demais, se quer saber.

Nem que vivesse mil anos, Duo teria conseguido controlar a sonora gargalhada que deu ao ouvir a resposta ácida do outro moreno. Quem sabe teria até parado de rir, mas ao olhar para Trowa e vê-lo com o rosto um tanto vermelho de embaraço, aí é que não conseguiu mesmo se conter. Oh, Shinigami! A Diretora era uma... vamos dizer, uma senhorinha dos seus sessenta anos, aproximadamente – e tinha dado em cima do... _**Oh, Shinigami!**_

Provavelmente optando por me tirar do ciclo das gargalhadas intermináveis antes que eu caísse morto aos seus pés por não conseguir respirar, Trowa afastou-se de mim, aproximando-se do tablado de madeira e de toda a estrutura montada para a aula. Depois de uns minutos observando tudo, perguntou:

― Seu jeito de ensinar me intriga. O que te fez tentar essa abordagem tão diferente?

Literalmente enxugando as lágrimas de riso, o moreno de trança explicou:

― Tenha dó. É difícil para eles guardar datas e entender História por meio de números, ou fatos distantes. Trata-se de séculos passados, algo remoto para eles, que vivem na nossa era, e convivem com máquinas de guerras como robôs, naves, mundos artificiais no espaço... Eles não vêem sentido no passado. Se consigo que representem um papel, esquecem-se das datas e relacionam os eventos com pessoas reais, seres humanos iguais a eles. Não importa a época em que viveram, as pessoas costumam cometer os mesmos erros, e é assim que se deveria estudar a História: reconhecendo e aprendendo com os erros que outros – ou nós mesmos – já cometeram [12].

Depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, Trowa o interrompeu:

― Eles adoram você.

― Como?

― Os garotos... Seus alunos. Ter como professor um ex-piloto Gundam deve ser o máximo para todos eles. Eles acham que você pode mover céus e terras.

― Acham, não é? Engraçado, podemos enganar algumas pessoas por algum tempo. Mas não todos ao mesmo tempo, nem para sempre. – Duo deixou escapar de forma amarga, sentindo-se péssimo com as perspectivas que tinha de si mesmo. Certo. Hora de mudar de assunto. – Cara, vou confessar que nada poderia ter me chocado mais do que me virar e te ver parado ali na porta. Este lugar aqui não é minha sala normal, como pode imaginar, então... – parou. Desviou o olhar para o grande palco à direita e que era usado nas apresentações de dança. Iria atacar de frente, agora. Sem rodeios. – Pensei que não fosse vê-lo nunca mais.

― Por quê? Eu disse que voltaria. – a afirmação de Duo tirando-o um pouco do seu centro.

― Eu sei, mas... – Mas ainda se lembrava da expressão de choque e desgosto no rosto dele, ao sair de sua casa. **"**_**Fácil esquecer uma coisa assim, hã?"**_

― Duo. Eu disse que precisava de mais informações sobre sua filha. Você sabia disso. Prometi que ajudaria você a encontrá-la. Você sabia disso também.

Ele se perguntou se o outro se dava conta do tom defensivo em sua voz. Barton estava lá por Elisa. Mais nada. Ainda olhando para o palco, Duo passou um péssimo momento lidando com a sensação de amargor súbita. Tinha sido difícil para ele reaparecer; intuía. E compreendia, bem melhor do que gostaria, o porquê de Trowa querer deixar claro que não tinha nenhum interesse pessoal _**nele**_.

Sem conseguir entender o mutismo súbito que o ex-piloto de L2 demonstrava, Trowa tentou chamá-lo de volta para a conversa.

― Peço desculpas se ter vindo aqui não foi uma boa ideia. Pareceu-me uma hora fácil de encontrá-lo, quando seus alunos estivessem saindo. – ele olhou ao redor, notando uma estranha movimentação na porta do salão. Droga, aquele não era mesmo um bom lugar para conversarem. Embora as pessoas não entrassem nem interrompessem a conversa dos dois, passavam pelo corredor e o viam por causa das janelas, aí paravam e colocavam a cabeça no vão a todo instante, se amontoando na porta. Merda, sua presença ali estava realmente tumultuando a rotina de todos. Era como a casa em que Duo morava. Sem nenhuma chance de paz e sossego.

― Duo, eu preciso mesmo de alguns minutos com você. – disse Trowa, exasperado. – Existe algum lugar para onde possamos ir? Um lugar calmo?

― Tem a sala dos professores... ― ele lhe responde, parecendo ainda estranhamente ausente.

― Não. Não serve. O que eu quero é um lugar sem mais ninguém por perto. – Dando-se conta do que tinha dito, sentiu o rosto mudar de cor outra vez. – Espere, eu quis dizer...

― Eu sei o que quis dizer. – Duo interrompeu-o calmamente. Ninguém interpretaria aquele comentário como um convite sexual, a não ser alguém que só tivesse sexo na cabeça.

Antes de dar chance do homem mais alto dizer outra coisa, complementou:

― Tem um lugar legal a uns vinte minutos daqui; 30, se o trânsito estiver pesado: o Operação Meteroro. – disse em voz baixa e calma, para quebrar a tensão. – Às vezes nós vamos lá fazer um _happy hour_, nas sextas. É um pouco distante, mas bem tranquilo.

― Ótimo. Eu dirijo. – Trowa decidiu, aliviado por finalmente poder sair dali. Ele franziu a testa, voltando-se ao ver que Duo permanecia no mesmo lugar. – Ou podemos ir em dois carros. Ou...

― **Você **vai no seu carro. _**Eu**_, na minha moto. Mais simples, não?

― Não vai demorar muito. – prometeu Trowa, assentindo. – Só que... Duo?

― Hum?

― Talvez seja melhor você deixar esta miniatura do DeathScyte aqui antes que termine quebrando-a.

_****__**3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3 x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2 + 1x5 3x2**_

.

Trowa nunca havia passado tanto nervoso. Todo o trabalho que fazia nos Preventers como o agente Shadow, lutando contra células terroristas, combatendo drogas e tráfico; toda a sensação de suspense, de não saber o que vai acontecer quando se está perseguindo inimigos armados; mesmo a ocasião, quase três anos atrás, em que havia se oferecido como refém para um psicopata... tudo aquilo não era nada comparado com o fato de ter de seguir um Duo Maxwell de óculos escuros e vestido de negro absolutamente para matar, com uma trança pecaminosa voando com o vento às suas costas, numa moto de um vermelho vivo indecentemente brilhante – e demoniacamente envenenada, à toda, pelas ruas da cidade.

Duo devia ter ouvido umas quinze cantadas durante o percurso. A cada sinal, ao parar a moto, era algo praticamente automático: o motorista do carro ao lado sempre baixava a janela, soltava um assovio apreciador, para dizer o mínimo, seguido por algum comentário imbecil – e o som da gargalhada de Shinigami se espalhava pelo ar, antes dele despachar os idiotas. Admitia que fora um tanto relapso: como não poderia, efetivamente, 'perder' o outro em meio ao trânsito, uma vez que uma figura daquelas realmente chamava a atenção, nos primeiros dois minutos mantivera-se a alguma distância dele. Acreditava ter sido na terceira gargalhada de Duo que começara a prestar atenção... e a se dar conta do que estava acontecendo bem à sua frente.

Desconfiado, passara a se aproximar da moto do outro, querendo realmente descobrir o que era aquilo. Com uma manobra certeira, ficara bem ao lado esquerdo de Duo – o olhar verde forçado a acompanhar sem piscar o contorno das formas masculinas do ex-piloto do DeahtScyte, bem preparadas por pesados treinos e completamente delineadas no brilho do sol de fim de tarde com aquela roupa negra que não deixava nada para a imaginação de quem quer que fosse. E se aquela visão já não fosse o suficiente, quase teve uma parada cardíaca...

... ao perceber que Duo _**respondia todo satisfeito e**__**seguro de si**__, _às malditas cantadas que recebia com uma voz meio rouca, meio sensual – num tom além do aceitável – que arrepiava todos os pelinhos dos braços de Trowa.

Espera! Ele estava marcando _**mesmo**_ um encontro com aquele cara do Vertigo Azul...? Ali, no meio de uma pista, num sinal? [13]

A partir daí passara a ficar na cola de Duo, não importando o carro que tivesse que fechar, ou as regras de trânsito que precisasse infrigir, até que chegassem ao bendito restaurante.

Dentro do carro, sentia o coração batendo descontrolado no peito. Num relance, passou os olhos pelo marcador de velocidade e assustou-se – não ao ver que estava fora dos limites permitidos, mas por estar fazendo isso numa área movimentada. O que diabo estava lhe atormentado para ser tão irresponsável? Mas que merda, o que era aquilo que estava sentindo? De onde vinham aquelas sensações tão à flor da pele...? Justamente nele, que se achava tão morto para reações intempestivas?

Desde novo, Trowa sentira atração por rapazes. Era gay - a não ser que tivessem encontrado outra palavra para designar o interesse sexual e às vezes, emocional, de um homem por outro, naquelas duas horas que passara na Escola em que o piloto outrora auto intitulado Deus da Morte agora dava aulas. Repetindo: era gay. Seu primeiro relacionamento fora com o piloto de MS, Trowa Barton, do qual levava o nome até hoje - pouco antes dele ser morto e a guerra explodir. Namorara e vivera com Quatre, o grande amor de sua vida, durante seis anos. Era inegável dizer que ainda não se recuperara, emocionalmente, do fim do relacionamento com o loiro. Mesmo com o sentimento de vazio dentro de si que só fazia crescer cada vez mais, precisara continuara a viver sua vida e, óbvio, tivera alguns amantes. Pouquíssimos fixos, a maioria, descartáveis. Exatamente por ter sido criado num grupo de mercenários em L3 e sobrevivido a uma guerra que conseguira lhe roubar a juventude, pensara já ter visto praticamente de tudo. Mas ver Duo chegar vestido daquela forma no estacionamento da Escola Ténica recebendo todo o impacto dourado do pôr do sol, montar naquela moto incrível, colocar os óculos escuros e simplesmente zarpar feito uma bala de lá como sequer o conhecesse, tinha sido tão impactante, que ele se sentira envelhecer dez anos.

Sua cabeça começava a doer. Muito. Céus, outro lapso a caminho? Deus sabia que tivera praticamente um por dia, desde que voltara da visita feita a Duo. Trowa sentia-se tão alterado, que sentia vontade de socar um saco de areia, alguma coisa, alguém, para poder voltar a ter paz de novo dentro de si. Valendo-se de todas as táticas de relaxamento que Wufei lhe ensinara no decorrer daqueles anos, o moreno de olhos verdes focou na respiração, inspirando e expirando da forma que suas costelas machucadas ainda lhe permitiam, firmando as mãos no volante – e mesmo assim, sem desgrudar da moto vermelha. Aquilo iria passar. Tinha que passar!

Como não podia deixar de ser, seu cérebro começou a se questionar a partir de uma possível causa para seu desassossego atual: o próprio Duo.

Com sua perspicácia, Heero descobrira em cheio o que se passava em si: desde o assalto e a morte do adolescente, vinha se impondo exílio emocional. Não, desde o assalto não: há anos, já. Duo, porém – sem que Trowa atinasse _**como**_ – o havia exposto à sensação de ter sentimentos outra vez. A única coisa que sabia era que a depressão na qual mergulhara no último ano e meio estava menos negra.

Seria realmente o ex-parceiro de batalhas o responsável por tudo aquilo? Um alerta de perigo começou a tocar em sua mente, enquanto passava marchas. Impossível. Sem condições. Não sentia nada de mais por ele. Ao menos, nada diferente do que sempre sentira ao longo daqueles quase dez anos. _**"Mas eu senti algo... estranho, depois que nos reencontramos"**_. Não notara nada em Duo, nem na ocasião, nem agora; tinha que aceitar que fora ele próprio que se sentira diferente depois do reencontro – lembrava-se que quase chegara a sofrer um lapso enquanto conversavam. E isso o estava atormentando pelos últimos cinco dias. Inferno! Fora exatamente por causa destes sentimentos desencontrados e sem explicação, que se impusera ao isolamento quando o assunto era Duo Maxwell, todos aqueles anos. Odiava se sentir sem direção, solto, à mercê daquela maré estranha que parecia querer tragá-lo. Inesperadamente, sentiu uma falta aterradora de Quatre... o ex-namorado sempre o ajudara nesses momentos com sua empatia. Ficavam esgotados, os dois, depois, mas ao menos Trowa sentia a solidão esmagadora que o atacava naqueles momentos diminuir um pouco.

**"_Chega. Pare de pensar em Quatre. Não estamos mais juntos há anos, porra!"._**

Ele era um homem adulto de vinte e cinco anos. Vivia sozinho há quase três. Tinha uma rotina profissional que para outros, seria esmagadora, mas para ele era tão necessária quanto respirar. Certamente que o tipo de trabalho que fazia atrapalhava qualquer relacionamento, e existia um verdadeiro universo de coisas medonhas em seu passado que fariam o deleite de qualquer psiquiatra: sua infância, sem família e sendo criado por mercenários; a adolescência como terrorista das Colônias, procurado universo afora; as memórias que perdera como decorrência do ataque ensandecido que Quatre, dominado pelo Sistema Zero do Wing, fizera contra ele e Heero, quando pilotavam os Mobille Dolls Vayete e o Mercúrio; a vez que se oferecera como refém, já trabalhando para os Preventers... Trowa sempre soubera que era ele próprio o verdadeiro problema. Era muito calado. Cauteloso. Cauteloso até demais com seus sentimentos. _**"Por Alá, converse comigo, Trowa!"**_, Quatre costumava pedir. Sua queixa eterna, aliás. Aquela que não podia faltar nunca, sendo-lhe jogada no rosto sob qualquer motivo, ou mesmo sem motivo algum, já no fim do relacionamento dos dois. E ele _**achava**_que estava melhorando, conversando. A última coisa que o loiro lhe dissera à guisa de despedida antes da separação, fora: "Você nunca vai amar alguém de verdade, Trowa, porque você não tem um coração aí dentro. Só uma imitação!". E isso o havia tocado fundo, porque chegara a tentar. Não precisava de analistas e psicólogos babacas para saber que fora a partir dali que o seu vazio e entorpecimento emocional começara a se expandir.

E Duo... em apenas pouco mais de uma hora, Duo havia penetrado no seu lado emocional; um lado que ele nunca expunha. Que nunca conseguia expor, retirar do cofre onde estava trancafiado. Mas também... encontrava-se atravessando a pior fase de sua vida, tanto física quanto mentalmente. Era a única explicação racional para o fato de ser sentir tão... estranho... na companhia dele. Deveria se dar um desconto, não? Mas como tratar isso como algo recente, se ele sempre se sentira desta maneira sobre o outro?

E algo vinha revirando-lhe o estômago, desde então.

Duo Maxwell. _**Alcoólatra.**_

Novamente por causa de sua criação num grupo de mercenários, Trowa poderia dizer que conhecera bem de perto o problema. E durante os sete anos desde que se unira aos Preventers, também encontrara esta realidade: mais de uma vez vira homens com fichas de serviço impecáveis irem à Corte Marcial por colocarem as vidas dos soldados das próprias unidades em risco por irem a campo alcoolizados, ou perderem suas famílias por terem um caso com a garrafa. Um dos seus primeiros parceiros fora um homem chamado Collins. Membro anterior da Presa Branca, Collins fora integrado aos Preventers, tinha dois filhos pequenos e uma esposa que agradecia todos os dias pelo marido ter sobrevivido ao período da guerra. _**Uma família.**_ E para manter aquele tesouro, tudo o que Collins tinha que fazer era ficar longe do álcool. Só. Mas não conseguira: em questão de meses fora preso a ferros por quase matar o pelotão de Wufei – passara coordenadas erradas, e não fosse a rápida intervenção de Chang, 37 soldados valorosos soldados teriam morrido como moscas num campo cheio de minas terrestres. Collins fora encontrado na cabine de rádio, apagado. Bêbado feito um gambá. A esposa pedira o divórcio e fora embora com os filhos. Como um homem podia ter tão pouco autocontrole para jogar para o alto tudo o que lhe era mais caro? A medonha semelhança que o caso do ex-colega de armas tinha com o caso de Duo fez um arrepio percorrer sua espinha.

Viu a possante moto de Duo diminuir a velocidade, sair da pista e entrar numa outra avenida, subindo até um entroncamento que levava a uma rua ainda mais calma onde se localizava um restaurante enorme, envidraçado, um pouco mais para o fim da rua.

Insistindo nos exercícios com a respiração, Trowa dizia a si mesmo que o problema de Duo não era da sua conta. Quem era ele para julgá-lo? Mas nos pesadelos que vinham assolando seu sono há cinco dias, ele via Maxwell falando com voz alterada, olhos esbugalhados – bêbado. Pegando um bebê inocente nos braços, um maldito copo de vodca, whisky ou o veneno que gostasse, em uma mão. Era quando acordava. Porque a cena não fazia sentido. Não com o rosto de Duo, não com aqueles olhos violetas determinados. Não com o Duo, o piloto exímio do Deathscyte que ele conhecia. Não o Duo Maxwell que lutara ao seu lado, de Wufei, Quatre e Heero. Não sem que ele tivesse vontade de vomitar.

No início, o instinto fizera com que se recusasse quanto a se envolver com a vida dele. Agora este mesmo instinto o levara a procurá-lo novamente aquela tarde: realisticamente, não existia razão alguma para não ajudar Duo. Encontrar a filha dele era um problema totalmente distinto do fato do parceiro de L2 ser um alcoólatra. Ele acharia a menina. Trowa não dava a mínima para o que ele fizera seis anos e meio atrás para Hilde se divorciar dele; Duo tinha o direito de saber onde estava a filha. Da mesma forma como ele, Trowa, e os demais rapazes, tinham o direito de verem a sobrinha. Lembrava bem o quanto Quatre era absolutamente apaixonado pela pequenina. Algumas tardes no telefone deviam ser suficientes para descobrir o endereço; depois disso, seria com o próprio Duo. Importar-se com ele, sua vida, sua saúde, não podia fazia parte de seus planos. Envolver-se com um alcoólatra? Ele já nascera esperto.

Seguindo o moreno de trança, chegaram finalmente ao restaurante; adentraram no estacionamento – ele, no de carros, enquanto Duo fazia a manobra para a área reservada para as motocicletas, estacionando antes dele.

Trowa desceu do carro, praguejando mentalmente quando suas costelas começaram a doer, com o movimento súbito. Permaneceu alguns segundos parado ao lado do carro, tentando recompor-se emocionalmente outra vez.

Respirando fundo, dirigiu-se à entrada do restaurante, preparando-se para manter sua expressão e gênio da forma que o eram normalmente: controlados.

― E então? ― Recostado no assento da potente moto com as pernas firmes cruzadas à altura dos coturnos, Duo deu um dos seus sorrisos de 500 WTS de potência para recepcionar o recém-chegado. ― Gostou do show?

― Você ao menos _**respira**_**,** vestido nesta coisa? – ironizou, ignorando-lhe solenemente a pergunta provocadora.

― O que foi, acha que preciso de oxigênio? Não uso capacete, se é que não prestou atenção. ― foram as piadinhas que recebeu de volta. ― E Tro... ao invés de **ganhar** oxigênio, eu prefiro _**perder**_. Saca? – Duo continuou, cruzando os braços, ressaltando todos os músculos do peitoral e dos braços. Provavelmente achando muita graça do palhaço que estava de novo a sua frente.

― Muito bem. Tire esse sorriso idiota do rosto. Foi o Quatre, não foi? – Pronto, começara já disparando as metralhadoras do HeavyArms.

― Quatre? – Duo repetiu a pergunta, o sorriso megaton ainda colado numa tentativa de postergar a entrada de ambos no restaurante. Sabia que lá dentro, o assunto seria sua filha. Queria aproveitar os últimos segundos antes de voltar a angustiar-se, mesmo que fosse uma ação egoísta.

― Sim, Quatre. Admita logo que foi aquele maluco que teve a ideia de lhe dar uma moto potente destas de presente. – Trowa não se sentia para brincadeiras. ― E onde diabos o Heero estava, que deixou isso acontecer? Será que ele não pode largar do Wufei um instante, para ver o que você anda aprontando? E Zechs? Pelo menos enquanto estava comigo, o Quatre não...

Duo encurtou o espaço entre eles numa só passada. Fico tão próximo quanto ficara em sua casa, ao ajudar Trowa a levantar-se da cadeira torturadora. Seu cheiro masculino, trazido com o vento, invadiu as narinas de Trowa. Com um sorriso enganadoramente brincalhão, ele estendeu a mão direita para o alto e afastou levemente, num gesto único, as mechas de cabelo castanho que caíam na frente de seu olho direito. Erguendo deliberadamente o rosto, focalizou de forma quase demoníaca os olhos violetas diretamente nos orbes verdes do moreno mais alto, um brilho predatório toldando-lhe as íris.

― É melhor tomar cuidado, Franja. Não aceito calmamente insultos à minha família. Nem à minha inteligência ou liberdade.

**"**_**Muito bem, Barton. Muito bem mesmo: olhe o que conseguiu com seu descontrole – o próprio Shinigami aqui, lhe fazendo uma visitinha!"**_, Fato. Ter Shinigami, em carne e osso a centímetros de distância era uma das mais terrificantes sensações que ele se lembrava de ter sentido. Porque se ele, enquanto ateu, considerava-se livre para não acreditar no Deus bom e cultuado pela humanidade em geral nas mais variadas formas e culturas, Duo era ainda mais livre ainda para acreditar no Deus _dele_ – o qual, só para constar, era nada mais nada menos que o próprio Deus da Morte. E sim, os fiéis tinham razão: **a crença** era 99,99% da coisa toda.

Controlando-se completamente – afinal, alguém invadira seu espaço pessoal sem permissão –Trowa permaneceu estático, parado onde estava sem mover um músculo, permitindo que Shinigami tivesse os segundos necessários para deixar o Duo Maxwell tomar o controle de novo. O que não demorou a acontecer – repentinamente, o outro piloto moreno afastou-se de si. Trowa inspirou fundo, deixando que o ar pudesse entrar novamente em seus pulmões, antes que acabasse inebriado pelo cheiro do homem de trança.

Viu Duo jogar a cabeça para trás, mirando o olhar na lua gigante e amarelada que começava a despontar por trás das colinas à esquerda de onde estavam, antes de respirar fundo. Mas sem voltar os olhos violetas para sua pessoa. Os segundos se passavam e nenhum dos dois falava nada. Até que...

― Duo, me desculpe. Não sei o que...

Esticando uma mãos para a frente num gesto súbito, Duo interrompeu o que ia falar:

― Nah, Tro. Deixa para lá. Tudo Ok? Mas sério, não faça mais isso, beleza?

O alívio por ver o outro voltar a agir normalmente pareceu fazer a mente de Trowa acordar.

― Não. Entendo sua reação. Os rapazes são meus amigos também. Eu me alterei, mas não tenho o direito de falar daquela forma nem deles, nem sobre você. Peço que me desculpe.

Piscando para não demonstrar o quanto a frase _"os rapazes são meus amigos também" _, onde ele certamente não se vira incluído, Duo comentou:

― Hmm. Certo, desculpas aceitas então. Sabe, não sei o que é mais estranho: você todo nervosinho, ou Shinigami dando o ar da graça. É, parece que estamos nos conhecendo na marra, hã?

Trowa mal pôde dar um sorriso incerto com a afirmação do outro.

― E já que entre mortos e feridos, nos salvamos a todos, que tal entrarmos logo de uma vez? – Apontou para além de Trowa, chamando-lhe a atenção para o estabelecimento logo atrás dele.

A tensão que o tomara ininterruptamente nos últimos três quartos de hora tinham feito mesmo miséria em seu sistema nervoso, o piloto de L3 pegou-se pensando. Era a única justificativa para que chegasse a esquecer que o objetivo daquele passeio de mau agouro fora ir a um restaurante sossegado e conversar com Duo sobre outros pontos a respeito da pequena Elisa.

Decidindo entrar logo antes que sabe o que mais lá acontecesse, adiantou-se e entrou em dupla com ele.

De repente ficou sem fala. O estabelecimento tinha um salão principal largo e bem amplo com luzes indiretas e, tal qual o outro homem ao seu lado informara antes de saírem da escola, contava mesmo com poucos clientes naquele horário. Era exatamente o que ele queria: um lugar privado para conversarem, onde não seriam interrompidos por nenhum telefone e nenhum estudante ou professor abelhudo. Mas não era um restaurante, como pensara.

Chocado, Trowa deu-se conta de que nunca imaginara que Duo fosse escolher _justo_ um bar.

* * *

**Continua no cap 04 /o/**

.

**Comentário da Autora:**

Importantíssimo: Para todas as leitoras e leitores que ficaram malucos imaginando o Duo na moto, eis aqui o link para ela – confiram a máquina, hohohoho:

agá tê tê pê : / / illyanahimurawakai . tumblr . com

Só não esqueçam de substituir os sons fônicos e unir os espaços separados, ok? ^~

.

**Notas da Autora:**

Gundam Wing para mim é um dos melhores animes que existem.

Porque mostra uma guerra com os todos os pormenores políticos, geográficos, dimensionais, financeiros e sociais de uma.

Porque a série NÃO É focada em seus personagens principais.

E com um aditivo excelente: SEM trios românticos melosos e _história pronta_, clichês insuportáveis repetidos incansavelmente nas demais franquias das séries Gundam – exceção em Gundam 00.

Digo porque em mais de 12 anos como fã de animes, assisti a todas elas. Gostei mais de umas, do que de outras. SE GW tem falhas? Ora, ÓBVIO que tem! Isso é um anime, meu povo! KKKKKKKKK Engraçado que tanto GW quanto G00 sejam discriminados à larga no fandom nacional pelos fãs das outras franquias por _trazer tantos personagens, por mudar de focos praticamente a cada episódio, por passar até vários episódios sem os que cinco pilotos apareçam, por mostrar personagem Y fazendo uma coisa hoje e amanhã outra_, etc... Dou muita risada cada vez que leio coisas assim. E fico feliz por ver, a cada declaração como as que mencionei aí em cima, a reafirmação do POR QUE eu GOSTO de Gundam Wing – ou seja, os pontos com os quais iniciei este pequeno ensaio ^~ Enfim. Povo que gosta de receitas simples bate de frente com GW e botou G00 na mesma balança, tachando a última de clone da primeira.

Bem. Isto aqui não é post ou um discurso sobre o porque eu goste tanto da série – até porque o espaço não é para isso. Mas sim, um pequeno ensaio no qual vou fazendo a ligação entre acontecimentos e pontos do anime com a fic. Por que isso? Por que a fic é Canon, oras XD (e o capítulo deu trabalho ¬¬)

_**[00] **__**Aliança da Esfera Terrestre Unida**_– OK, a Aliança não está oficialmente listada para as Notas do capítulo, mas eu acho importante falar um pouco dela aqui: a Aliança, criada pelos Governos da Terra para fazer valer os direitos sobre as Colônias Espaciais, é o exército da Terra. O armamento usado por este exército são os Mobile Suits – robôs pilotados por soldados treinados, e que servem para uso tanto na Terra quanto no Espaço. Com o tempo, tornou-se odiada por passar a usar este poderio bélico contra as Colônias, oprimindo-as. Fora este estrago de imagem geral no espaço sideral, a Aliança também fez virar pó o pacifismo do Reino Sank (alguém lembra de Relena e Milliardo?^~) quando o destruiu, em 182 DC. O último líder da Aliança foi o Marechal Noventa, o qual tentou instalar a paz na organização, mas acabou morrendo por querer impedir a guerra iminente entre a Terra e as Colônias, juntamente com vários outros pacifistas. Não preciso dizer quem matou o General e os pacifistas não, ne? XD

_**[1] **__**OZ**_ – A Organização do Zodíaco, mais conhecida como OZ, era a Tropa de Elite Secreta da Aliança Unida, o exército da Terra que dominava as Colônias. Fundado em 170 DC, este grupo era pau para toda obra para a Aliança, quando o lance era negócios sujos, tanto que foram membros da OZ que receberam ordens de assassinar o líder colonial Heero Yuy. Só anos mais tarde, quando Treize Kushrenada assumiu a chefia da OZ, foi que ele mudou o perfil da Oz, utilizando os recursos da Fundação Romefeller (olha o golpe ae!)

_**[2] **__**Fundação Romefeller**_ – Formada por membros de uma antiga realeza européia, a Fundação era extremamente poderosa, tanto financeira quanto politicamente. Mudou da água para o vinho com a ascensão de Treize, que também era um dos seus, à chefia da OZ e, com o passe livre do Duque Dermail, passou a financiar a Tropa de Elite (OZ) durante anos, esperando o golpe de Estado que Treize estava tramando para então assumirem o poder total da Terra. Foi o dindin da Fundação que também bancou a criação dos Mobile Dolls, os famosos robôs não pilotáveis que, por não precisarem de soldados para serem pilotados, não possuíam pontos fracos em combate. Com os Mobile Dolls, a Fundação tentou esmagar todos seus inimigos: o Reino Sank, revivido por Relena (GW Eps. 29), a Facção Treize (depois chamada de Presa Branca) e os rebeldes coloniais. Dividida entre tantas frentes de batalha, a Fundação faz um último ato no jogo do tabuleiro, e alça Relena ao posto de Rainha da Terra. E a pacifista acaba sendo um tiro pela culatra. A Fundação Romefeller cedeu lugar à Nação Mundial Terrestre após a morte de Dermail, assassinado pelos rebeldes da Facção Treize, depois conhecidos como Presa Branca.

_**[3] **__**Presa Branca**_ – O grupo Presa Branca (White Fang, no original), era, anteriormente, um grupo chamado Facção Treize. Com a prisão deste pela traidora Fundação Romefeller, a Facção redimensionou seus ideais e, liderada por Quinze, surgiu como Presa Branca para fazer frente à Romefeller quando esta parecia se tornar o poderio supremo no espaço sideral. Objetivando a independência total das Colônias, usaram espiões e traidores, conseguiram tomar a nave gigante de guerra da OZ, a Libra, e colocaram Zechs como seu líder, lançando-se com tudo na Guerra Final contra a Terra, a esta altura já conhecida como Nação Mundial, liderada pela Rainha Relena.

_**[4] **__**Escola Técnica Heero Yuy**_ – Com o fim da Guerra, houve uma conseqüente exposição dos pilotos Gundans, e cada um dos cinco teve, gostando ou não, seu momento de glória. Heero, claro, foi o que obteve mais destaque da mídia. Assim, me peguei pensando sobre que nome dar à escola em que Duo fora trabalhar na Terra. Conversando com a Aryam McAllyster (a Beta da vez o/) veio a idéia de que eu poderia homenagear algum dos pacifistas da série, como o General Noventa ou o Heero Yuy original. Topei a sugestão, mas decidi homenagear o _nosso_ Heero: levei em conta o Pacifista Heero Yuy, claro, mas foi o terrorista adolescente que salvou _de fato_ a TERRA, ao impedir que o pedaço restante da Libra atingisse o planeta azul, sem falar que a Relena ainda continua como Embaixadora da Paz na Terra (ela irá dar as caras^~). Assim, nada impossível que a própria Terra fizesse esta homenagem, como os nossos próprios governos fazem com a escolha de figuras públicas para escolas, hospitais, etc. Como a grafia dos nomes dos dois é propositalmente idêntica, estou homenageando tanto o amante do pacifismo quanto o terrorista salvador do mundo & melhor amigo do Duo – sinal óbvio do motivo dele ter ido trabalhar lá, hohhoho

_**[5] **__**Nação Unida da Esfera Terrestre**_ – Nome escolhido pelos criadores da série para representar a UNIÃO DEFINITIVA entre a Terra e as Colônias Espaciais num único bloco após a Guerra, comemorando a nova fase de convivência entre todos, no fim da série de TV. Lembro que na época que assisti GW (96, 97 no japa puro e alguns eps leg em inglês) com a Drika (Umi no Kitsune), gostamos muito disto, pois deixava claro que todas as pessoas – tanto da Terra quanto das Colônias – deveriam se unir em uma grande nação, em prol da sobrevivência. Ao contrário do primeiro nome usado pelo comando da Terra no início da série: **Aliança da Esfera Terrestre Unida**, que ostentava a postura colonialista, militarista e ditatorial da Terra para com as Colônias. Como a **Ciclo de Memórias** se passa nove anos após o fim desta Guerra, Duo é, realmente, professor da Nação Unida da Esfera Terrestre.

_**[6] **__**Nação Mundial Terrestre**_ – Nome que começou a ser utilizado após Relena, em seu primeiro ato como Rainha da Terra, declara o fim das fronteiras entre os países, argumentando que os conflitos são causados por causa delas e que a Terra passará então a ser conhecida como a Nação Mundial Terrestre (GW, Eps. 38). Neste momento do capítulo, é natural que Duo se refira a Terra com este nome, pois seus alunos estão encenando um momento histórico, e era como o planeta azul era chamado à altura daqueles acontecimentos.

_**[7]**__** ...loucura do ex-príncipe do Reino de Sanc, Milliardo Peacecraft**_ – Quando aceita se tornar o novo líder da antiga Facção Treize, agora conhecida como Presa Branca (White Fang, no original), um grupo desejoso de conseguir a independência total para as Colônias, a pedido de Quinze, Zechs – assumindo seu verdadeiro nome, Milliardo Peacecraft, chega tocando o terror: vai declarando que a Terra é o centro de todos os conflitos, portanto devia ser eliminada (GW, eps. 40). Apesar do conceito de loucura ser bem amplo e tudo não passar de uma tática de Zechs, levei em conta que o 'Loiro Poste' podia muito bem saber o que estava fazendo – mas o resto da humanidade não, então... E o jeito, ne, Zechs? ^~

_**[8] **__**...o adolescente de quinze anos**_ – OK. Em Ciclo de Memórias estou utilizando as idades oficiais para os personagens:

**G-Boys Na Guerra:** Duo, Quatre e Heero tem 15; Wufei, com 14 é o caçula e Trowa é o mais velho, com 16.

**G-Boys Hoje – 9 anos depois:** Heero, Quatre e Duo tem 24; Wufei, 23 e Trowa, 25.

**Elisa:** 8 anos e 4 meses.

_**[9] **__**...chamando-o para a ação.**_ – Um dos acontecimentos da Batalha Final, quando Trowa, Quatre e Duo reagrupam e invadem a Libra, a super nave de guerra da OZ para destruir o sistema de controle dos FDP dos Mobille Dolls. O/

_**[10] **__**Shinigami**_ – o Deus da Morte, nome pelo o qual Duo denominava a si próprio – único Deus em que ele acreditava.

_**[11] **__**...leitura labial**_ – Ok, isto é no comecinho da série o/ Depois de liberar alguns mísseis para destruir o Wing para impedir que a OZ consiga capturar o Gundam que está no fundo da baía e ainda levar dois tiros de um rapaz de trança desconhecido, Heero é pego desacordado pela OZ e levado para um hospital militar da Aliança. Sentindo-se intrigado pelas ações do outro adolescente, o tal do rapaz de trança – Duo, na verdade ^~ – vai até o hospital para salvar Heero, pois sabe que quando ele acordar fatalmente terá que enfrentar uma seção de interrogatório da OZ. Chegando lá, ao encontrar o rapaz silencioso preso a uma mesa numa cela separada, e já ciente que o outro teve o mesmo treinamento que ele, Duo aproveita-se do sistema de comunicação interno com câmera de vídeo e se apresenta a Heero por meio de leitura labial, antes de tirá-lo dali (GW eps. 03).

_**[12]**__** ...os erros que outros – ou nós mesmos – já cometeram**_ = Esta fala foi claramente baseada em uma cena do anime em que Duo está no esconderijo arranjado por Hilde, sentado frente a uma tv, assistindo um noticiário que mostra a visita que Lady Une, como representante da OZ, está fazendo à todas as Colônias rebeldes, prometendo mundos e fundos – áreas de livre comércio entre elas, por exemplo, o que era estritamente proibido – ou seja, suborno. Como resultado, em questão de dias, as Colônias fazem retratamentos à OZ e declaram que todos os pilotos Gundans são traidores e que devem se entregar ou serem capturados. E é exatamente isso o que o Duo está assistindo. A cara dele de nojo com tudo aquilo e os comentários que ele faz quanto à estupidez humana é realmente um ponto fortíssimo do episódio e por isso mesmo, um dos que eu mais gosto, já que mostra o quanto o personagem é amargo, amadurecido, duro, e não o doidivanas enlouquecido a açúcar retratado em trocentas fic pela net afora. Quanto ao número do episódio, infelizmente não consegui localizá-lo. Acho que fica entre os eps 19 até o 30... Quem conseguir, me avisa por Review? ^^

_**[13] **__**...num sinal?**_ – Certo, esta é só para o caso de alguém estranhar ^^ Moro em Natal, capital do RN. Nordeste. Minha cidade é minúscula e tem uns 60% de sua renda originária do turismo. Well... Esta cidade fica impossível em época de veraneio – infelizmente, recebemos um pequeno número de famílias dispostas a conhecer as belezas naturais; em contrapartida, o número de grupos de homens que vem dos países escandinavos, Oceania, Europa e outros como Malásia, etc é enorme. E estes turistas vem para cá para o turismo sexual. Eles procuram homens, crianças e adolescentes. Natal é, para minha tristeza, uma das rotas mais bem conhecidas deste tipo de turismo lá fora. O lance de você ser homem, estar dirigindo uma moto e parar num sinal em época de veraneio, creiam-me: é farol vermelho para confusão, aqui. Meu próprio irmão mais novo e alguns amigos optam por não andarem de moto nesta época do ano, se puderem evitar. Quanto à cena propriamente dita, eu decidi colocá-la para mostrar ao Trowa o Duo como um homem mais ousado, destemido, sem neuras com a sexualidade latente dele. Outra: como o cenário de GW é ficção científica, se passa no futuro e tudo o mais, resolvi mostrar que a sociedade deles não teria tantos preconceitos como temos hoje em dia para com os gays. E vamos confessar: até pq se EU topasse com um Duo Maxwell vestido num traje destes e numa moto daquelas... viraria uma _stalker_ na hora! *.*

E...

FIMMMM das Notas! Meu São Yaoi, perdoai-me, porque queimarei no fogo do inferno! KKKKKK

Vocês conseguiram chegar até aqui?

Sério?

**Obrigadíssima pela leitura ^^**

_**Illy-chan**_

.

* * *

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

**TÉRMINO: 18 DE NOVEMBRO DE 2012**

* * *

**Você acabou de ler: Ciclo de Memórias (Illy-chan H. Wakai – cap 3)**

**.**

**Acesse o perfil do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

**Traduções**

**Scandal / Escândalo (Aryam – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**Comforts (Kracken – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**Sweet Dreams (Babaca – Cap. único já postado)**

**Lost Vows** **(Trixie - Cap. único já postado)**

**Nocturnal Games Series – Fic 02 (Babaca - Cap. 02 já postado)**

**Glow (Kracken – Cap. único já postado)**

**In Your Eyes (Trixie – Cap. único já postado)**

**Pet (Trixie – Cap. único já postado)**

**Rattlesnakes (Trixie – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**When I'm SixtyFour (Lorena – Cap. único já postado)**

**Another Day (Babaca – Cap. único já postado)**

The Best Laid Plans (Caroline)

Scandal / Escândalo (Aryam – Cap. 02)

Inspiration Point (Lorena)

.

**Acesse o perfil da Illy-chan H. Wakai , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia a fic a ser lançada \o/**

**Fanfic Original**

**Ciclo de Memórias (Cap 03 – já postado)**

.

**Acesse também o perfil da Aryam McAllyster , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

**Traduções**

**Sleep Deprivation (Sunhawk - Cap. único já postado)**

**Horrible - Extra 2 (Merula - Extra 2 já postado)**

**Trowa's Mission (Merula – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**He Promissed (CJMarie - Cap. único já postado)**

**Timing is Everything (Blue Soaring - Cap. único já postado)**

**Tiny Little Trowa (Raihne - já postada)**

**Kiss The Cook - Trowa Style (Kracken – Cap. único já postado)**

**Trowa's Mission (Merula – Cap. 02 já postado)**

**Nightmares (Merula -** **Cap. único já postado**)

**Trowa's Mission (Merula – Cap. 03 já postado)**

Jornada (Aryam)

Scrooge (Sunhawk)

**E comente, claro XD**


End file.
